Affection Calls
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: 5 chapters or maybe more about Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura's relationship with each other. The first chapter mainly revolves around how they get together. I guess the other four chapters will contain sex in them. I hope you enjoy!
1. Intertwined Feelings

**Affection Calls**

5 chapters (or maybe more) about Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura's relationship with each other. The first chapter mainly revolves around how they get together. I guess the other four chapters will contain sex in them... waaah! NXM

Okies, please be nice to me... I have not written one of these in such a long time, and it does embarass me muchly... ehe, and I say that lightly. Yes yes, perverted story here we come... lol.

Disclaimer: I disclaim to owning Gakuen Alice and all things that belong to Gakuen Alice. If I don't anything in the story, well I don't own it, as I have already established. I just pretty much own the whole idea... yeah.

Oh, I love the chapter titles! Yes, I am sad enough to create chapter titles before the entire story! But then again, I plan ahead a lot... yes, I have already planned the story! All I need to do is edit it!

**~Chapter One~  
****Intertwined (Feelings)**

"Ne, Natsume-kun?" a sweet, girlish voice asked the raven haired boy who sat beside her, disturbing what little he sleep he wanted to catch up on that afternoon during their mathematic teachers long drawl on equations. It was not an interesting lesson, which was probably one of many perfectly nonsensical reasons to as why she was bothering to even acknowledge him that day.

He didn't answer her questioning yet undoubtedly cute tone of voice, which happened to annoy her a little because she was trying to be sweet to the one person who most likely hated her guts.

"Ne... Natsume-kun?" she asked again, this time poking him gently in the chest with a slender finger, hoping to gain his attention, but to no avail. He sat still, ignoring her as she sighed to herself almost mournfully, over-dramatising the situation she was in. How could she grasp the attention she desired from the person sitting beside her?

He did not want to talk to her, it was evident. He just wanted to relax with nothing to disturb him, the slow and tuneless sound of the teachers voice lulling him to sleep through sheer boredom. He wished that she would go away, he wished that she would take her time to enjoy the lesson despite how much she detested it with all her being, he wished that she would find a zip and sew it to her pretty little mouth...

He also wished that she was his. Oh, how he wished to have her in any way possible. He loved her more than anything and so wanted to ravish her right there on the spot, not caring who or what saw them, but that would be wrong, very wrong indeed. He didn't want to do anything without her consent. He loved her far too much to take her there and then. She wasn't even his girlfriend, so that was the first problem.

As his thoughts dwindled, his darkened sanctuary suddenly became enveloped in light. He looked up to see what had caused this sudden action, and found himself staring into the eyes of his very pretty partner who smiled with great integrity.

"Na-tsu-me-kun," she said in the gentlest way that was possible, staring at him with those beautiful and tender eyes of hers that were coloured chocolate brown and framed with thick black lashes. He stared at her perplexing beauty, breath taken by the girl that he had fallen in love with years ago. She had the softest baby pink lips which held a delicate smile that never seemed to waver unless she was deeply upset and rose shaded cheeks that glowed whenever she was at her happiest. She had tangled hazel coloured hair that shined whenever it hit the sunlight, whisps of her hair brushing against her soft cheeks and porceline skin.

Natsume took everything in as he stared at her. She was more beautiful than any painting and prettier than a flower. She was inevitably the light of his life.

"What do you want with me now, polka-dot panties?" he snarled quietly at her, retrieving his manga book from the grasp of the pretty girl as she shook her head momentarily, mentally thanking Kami-sama for giving her the oppertunity to talk to her partner.

"Natsume-kun, please don't call me that!" she whispered sweetly even though she wanted to scold him. She had learned to keep her patience with Natsume over the years she had spent with him, and it sometimes seemed to pay off greatly, "Anyway, Natsume-kun, I don't understand this sum. Could you please help me? It is very confusing." she looked like she was on the brink of tearing her hair out when Natsume saw her staring at the paper in front of her, blank and untouched. He cast his eyes to Mikan, who was hesitating as she stared at the paper in front of her.

"Do it yourself," he snapped coldly and placed his manga book over his face again, ready to sleep in peace. Mikan decided he didn't deserve rest, though, and quickly snatched the book away, sitting on it so that Natsume couldn't take it away from her.

"Natsume-kun, please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want if you just help me with this math sum." Mikan begged, and switched her sweet look to sad and puppy-like. Natsume knew that many men couldn't resist the looks of a cute yet sad Mikan, and he was one of them, which he wasn't proud of. Everybody, barring Hotaru and Sumire, seemed to submit to Mikan's every need when she turned on the sad charm.

"I thougth I told you no, you pigtailed idiot." he growled as Mikan furrowed her eyebrows,

"I'm not wearing pigtails, Natsume-kun." she quickly corrected his mistake. Natsume disliked this, and even if she was probably the love of his life, he did not enjoy being corrected by anyone. He narrowed his crimson eyes at her as she sat there, unaffected by his stoney gaze.

"Whatever." he hissed, "I don't want to help you, so get over it and figure it out yourself!" he turned his back on her by facing the window, not even caring whether she had his manga book or not. He just didn't want to get too close to her.

Natsume knew that if he even dared to try and get close to Mikan and tell her she loved him, he knew that it would only in tears and heartbreak. She would most likely reject him as Mikan was so different from other girls, or if she did happen to be in love with him like he was her, then she would only get hurt by his enemies who would target her. Also, Persona would somehow tear her to pieces at any cost. He would do anything to destroy even the littles of Natsume's happiness.

"... gomen ne," Natsume heard the small cry that had passed from Mikan's lips. He looked over his shoulder to find the girl with cast down eyes that were gradually tearing up. What had he done?

"B-baka... why are you crying!?" he demanded her as she stared up at him, her shoulders starting to shake as she sniffed lightly. She was trying her hardest not to cry outloud, because she knew that if anything Jinno would electrocute herto a point where she would be black and smoking from the ears. Natsume hated to see her cry, it was not one of her prettiest traits.

"I... made Natsume-kun angry again! I'm sorry Natsume-kun. I'll be quiet... baka Mikan." she croaked, gently tapping her head with a fist as he rolled his eyes and tried to keep himself from laughing out loud at her idiocy.

"Oi... stop crying, okay? I'll help you with your stupid math if you just stop crying!" he hissed to her whilst mentally hoping that he didn't sound like he was pleading. Mikan's reaction was an immediate smile, her whole face lighting up like a little christmas tree. She glowed with joy and was suddenly hanging off of Natsume's arm like a little koala.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun! You won't regret it!" she promised him sweetly as he turned his head away, hiding a light blush that had somehow managed to creep up to his cheeks. He knew that he wouldn't regret helping Mikan, if it meant spending some time with her, he would never be disappointed or bored...

"Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun!" annoying screams seemed to fill the hallways as Natsume passed lines and rows of adoring girls who were all members of his fan club. Ah, the fan club. Over the years since Mikan had joined the academy, many of the girls had disbanded from the Natsume-Ruka fanclub and decided to create the Natsume Hyuuga fan club when Ruka had decided to become a steady boyfriend.

"Natsume-sama, look over here!" yelled a dainty fan of Natsume's, waving about a flag which showed his name and even a picture of him. He knew where the flag had come from, as there was only one place where official Natsume Hyuuga merchandise came from.

The princess of darkness and money, Hotaru Imai, also known as Ruka Nogi's steady yet evil girlfriend who loved to benefit from her boyfriend's features and popularity.

"Eurgh, these stupid 'kyaaa'-ing fangirls are giving me a bigger headache than that idiot Mikan," Natsume groaned as he pushed a hand through his tossled hair, not caring that he had called Mikan by her name instead of an insulting title which he seemed to enjoy giving her. His best friend snickered beside him as Natsume turned to stare at the blonde, Ruka Nogi.

"What?" he responded, his voice filled with the deep sound of anger at his friends laugh. Ruka smirked as he stood where he was and momentarily flicked his hair, dazing all the girls that stood in the hall and captivating their hearts immediately.

"You're in a worse mood than usual, Natsume, that's what. Your mood is even heating up the corridors you're that angry. What did Mikan do to you? Did she dress you up in a cat costume again?" laughed Ruka. Natsume did not want Ruka to recall the past at a time when he was angry. He restrained himself from presenting Ruka with a nice clenched fist and tried to calm himself down. He had to focus on the matter at hand.

"No, Ruka." he said in a strained voice. He then realised that what he was angry about was pretty ridiculous, to say the least. He stared hard at Ruka who knew that Natsume had realised his situation was nothing to get angry about. Natsume wouldn't be able to hide his embarassment when he said it.

"Well?" he pressed on, waiting for Natsume's answer.

"... Mikan made me do math with her because she got confused." he admitted rather bitterly. Ruka seemed triumphant when he heard this answer pass through Natsume's lips. Natsume threw a look of death towards his best friend which told Ruka to keep his lips sealed forevermore. Ruka stifled a laugh when he caught Natsume's gaze.

"Shut up, damn it!" Natsume snapped rather loudly. The girls ceased their chatter all at once, wondering why on earth Natsume was shouting at Ruka so angrily. They then wondered why Ruka looked like he was the cat that got the cream, a look which was usually portrayed by Hotaru Imai and not the sweet hearted Ruka.

"What, I'm not saying anything." Ruka said in a mocking voice as Natsume snarled darkly towards his best friend. He was really trying to fight the urge to scorch that pretty face of Ruka's. Hotaru's atrocious nature had gradually rubbed off on his friend well.

"No you aren't but it's written all over your face. You're just as bad as that weirdo girlfriend of yours." Natsume ranted, and was ready to start ranting on again about Hotaru when he stopped in his tracks,

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon! Wait for me please!" cried a voice that sounded like music to Natsume's ears. The voice was like no others. It wasn't whiney or irritating like those of the fangirls, it was angelic and babyish, a voice he would love to listen to even if she had to nag his ear off. Ruka turned when he heard the voice, throwing Natsume a knowing and smug like smile.

"Konnichiwa, Mikan-chan. You look happy today." Ruka greeted the sweet brunette with a smile as Mikan ran towards them, barely out of breath as she beamed brightly whilst Natsume stared at the ground, his blush hidden by his raven bangs.

"Konnichiwa, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan cried happily, unaware of the many hate filled gazes that glowed from the eyes of the fan girls of Natsume and Ruka as she talked to them and breathed the same air that they did, "Of course I'm happy, today is a good day! I actually did my mathematics and understood some of it." she let out a light giggle which rang through Natsume's ears, deepening his blush.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan then cried out which sent a ripple of fury through the crowd of teens that surrounded them. Mikan was yet again unaffected by the hatred that was thrown at her, concentrating on Natsume only, "Arigatou for helping me! I appreciate it!" she delivered an award winning smile to Natsume which would have probably melted his heart if he had not seen if through half closed eyes.

"Whatever, idiot." he muttered and with that he quickly walked off so that he could hide his red face from the one girl he had a crush on. Mikan watched him leave, disheartened by how he had taken her gratitude. She gave herself a small sigh as Ruka stared at her, seeing that she was deeply filled with sadness.

"Why is Natsume-kun always angry with me?" she asked herself quietly as Ruka shook his head. He knew all too well that Mikan had feelings for Natsume as Hotaru had told him one night by accident. He then placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder to comfort the sad girl as she stared at the floor,

"Mikan-chan, don't be sad! I like you a lot better when you're smiling. You're so much cuter when you smile and laugh." Ruka whispered sweetly as Mikan shrugged her shoulders slowly as she stared up at one of her best friends.

"Demo, Ruka-pyon... I want to make Natsume smile like everyone else smiles. I don't like it when Natsume-kun gets mad or angry, it's so sad. So Ruka-pyon... can you help me make Natsume-kun happy?" asked Mikan in a low voice as Ruka blinked, then smiled as he grabbed Mikan's hand which earned a long and angered squeal from the tide of girl.

"Follow me where these annoying girls can't hear us," he stated quite loudly and pulled a confused Mikan towards an empty classroom where he locked the door. Mikan was curious to as why Ruka would take her to such a place if he was just harmlessly talking to her, but all would be revealed in mere seconds.

"Ruka-pyon, why did you lock the door? I'm more confused with your actions than usual now." Mikan stated, her voice shaded with the hint of confusion and curiosity she had been talking about.

"It's the only way we'll really get any privacey, Mikan-chan. Those fan girls are hot on my heels, even if they like Natsume more than me." he admited with a playful grin as Mikan arched an eyebrow at his comment on the girls of their school.

"Mikan-chan," he then continued as Mikan gave Ruka her undivided attention, "did you know that Natsume really likes someone?" he asked her this in a low tone and he said each word slowly and clearly, emphasising the 'like' ever so slightly as Mikan blinked, her eyes growing wider.

"Oh... r-really? Well... that's great news! Who's the lucky girl!?" she cried out with fake enthusiasm as Ruka shook his head and rolled his baby blue eyes. Mikan was unsure of how to react to this news. Natsume liked someone? She was going to be heartbroken when she found out who it was, and the tears were already threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Mikan-chan you're crying." Ruka was stating the obvious as the tears splashed down Mikan's cheeks. She knew that one day she would lose Natsume to some other girl, but all the while she had wished that he would be her boyfriend, even if it was from a one-sided love. She wouldn't have cared if he never loved her back, she would just be happy to embrace him and be beside him. But when she had found out just moments ago that he had a love interest, her heart tore in two. No girl in their right mind would reject Natsume Hyuuga, other than Hotaru, of course, and previously even Mikan, but now she couldn't bear even the thought of seeing him with anyone other than herself.

She had a selfish desire to have Natsume all to herself, but would she surpass her selfish desire and be able to give him up? She hoped so, because she did not want to be a burden to her dear Natsume...

"I-I want Natsume-kun to be happy, but what about me? Can't I be happy, too?" she whispered in a hoarse voice as she briskly wiped away her tears with the back of her hands and cuffs of her jacket sleeve. Ruka gave Mikan a small smile and sat her on a chair, crouching in front of her.

"Natsume likes a very pretty girl with the nicest eyes and the most amazing smile." he whispered as Mikan wailed at this. Was Ruka purposefully torturing her? Had Natsume concocted a plan that would tear Mikan apart? Was he that cruel? Did he hate her so much?

"Ruka... don't.." she choked out, but Ruka shook his head and continued,

"She makes Natsume so happy. He always talks about her and dreams of her as well. She doesn't compare to any other girl in the whole academy or the world. He says she has the nicest legs." he was hurting Mikan, even he knew that, but Ruka wanted to slowly help Mikan to realise who Natsume truly desired.

"Do you know what colour her eyes are, Mikan?" he whispered as Mikan squirmed in her seat,

"No... Ruka.. please, I'm begging you. I can't bear it!" she cried out as more of her tears fell, plipping onto her thighs.

"She has the most amazing hazel eyes anybody has ever seen, and an annoying voice." he chuckled as Mikan stopped crying and stared at Ruka. Hazel eyes and annoying voice? That was recognizable...

"She's so cute and willing to befriend everyone and anyone and she cries like a baby but she likes to smile no matter what. Did you know that she's the sunshine in Natsume's life?" Ruka asked as Mikan blushed. She had begun to realise who Natsume liked...

"Oh, and he calls her 'polka-dot panties'." Ruka knew that Mikan had finally caught up with him as her face was three different shades of red, one after the other as it registered in her midn that Natsume liked her. Mikan Sakura. The idiotic clutz who always smiled.

He liked _her_.

"H-he likes me?" she stammered as she tried her hardest to believe that Natsume would like someone such as herself. He actually liked how annoying she was? He liked her eyes and smile? That was a first, she would have thought for sure he would like her because of her butt or something perverted like that.

Well... Ruka did happen to mention that Natsume liked her legs, which was a little perverted she guessed...

"Don't you believe me, Mikan-chan? If he didn't like you, he wouldn't talk to you or even tease you so much. He only does that to the girls he likes... and as far as I know it has only been you!" Ruka quickly added the last part to reassure Mikan that Natsume had never layed eyes on anyone other than her.

"... does he really like me?" she whispered, wanting to know if Ruka was only playing with her emotions. She knew him well enough to know that Ruka wasn't so cold hearted like Hotaru, but then again even Hotaru wouldn't lie to Mikan's face. Mikan stared at Ruka, waiting for his answer. Ruka smiled as he gave Mikan a nod.

"I wouldn't lie to anyone, would I Mikan-chan? Not unless I had to, of course." he said kindly as Mikan turned a deep shade of red at the thought of Natsume actually liking her. She sighed dreamily to herself, then stood up and hugged Ruka tightly.

"Arigatou, Ruka-pyon! You always know how to help me! I'll go and find Natsume-kun now!" she cried out happily, running towards the door of the classroom and unlocking it. Mikan ran down the halls with a smile plastered to her face as Ruka nodded. He then frowned to himself and locked the classroom door again.

"Natsume's gonna kill me," he muttered to himself, barracading the door so that Natsume wouldn't burn him to a crisp...

Mikan's footsteps echoed off of the walls of the corridors as she ran to wherever Natsume could be. He was not in his dorm, she had tried there already, and he wasn't at the sakura tree where they usually sat on warm and sunny days. Mikan was running out of breath as she looked for Natsume. She wanted to see him, to tell him how she felt.

As Mikan ran, Natsume was sitting in the classroom, his hand under his chin as he stared out the window with sheer boredom. He wondered what his cute little Mikan was doing at that very moment. Was she parading around the school happily with her goofy smile, tripping over and flashing those childish undies of hers, or was she talking to other boys...?

Natsume sat upright at the thought of Mikan talking to another male other than himself. He couldn't bear to think of her being near, let alone speaking, to another guy. She was his, even though they weren't dating, and his alone. Nobody else's.

He growled inwardly, glaring at a small group of boys located near the door of the classroom, laughing and chattering away happily amongst themselves about girls and sex and whatever else the hormonal guys like to think and talk about freely. Even Natsume talk to Ruka about sex and wet dreams, and every time he talked about it, he used Mikan as an example.

"Natsume-kun! Where are you!?" the wail of a certain brunette could be heard from miles away. Natsume almost jumped up when he heard the heavenly call of his name. The classmates looked surprised as well, looking around for whoever had cried out for the famous Natsume Hyuuga. It was barely a second before she burst in through the door, knocking down a few unsuspecting and unlucky students.

Mikan looked like she was out of breath. Her face was red, her long hair more tangled than usual and sweat dripping from her forehead. Her uniform looked rumpled and her knee's were grazed from the many times that she had tripped over her own two feet. She whipped her head around, looking for Natsume, and when she found him she headed straight towards Natsume as baffled students stared at her in surprise.

Would there be another outbreak between the famous Hyuuga and the daring Sakura? Would there be a cat fight? Would Mikan through Natsume through a window for something perverted that he must have done to her?

What the reason, the class and passer-by's stopped to watch the scene that was appearing in front of their very gazes.

"Na... Natsume... kun." Mikan mumbled, out of breath as she stopped in front of Natsume, panting heavily and almost falling against the seat beside Natsume who stared at her in surprise.

"Polka-dots... what the heck?" he muttered as Mikan stared at him, then suddenly placed her hands on either side of his face and stared deeply into his eyes for a moment. Everyone held their breath, wondering what Mikan was going to do. She had on a serious face as Natsume stared back at her, even more confused with what the idiot was about to do. He never anticipated her next move, though...

"Na... tsume... I..." Mikan was still out of breath, so she decided that she couldn't express whatever she wanted to say in words, so chose the next best thing.

She let her hands drop, then grabbed Natsume's shirt collar in both hands and roughly pulled him forward so that she could crash her lips against Natsume's. This sent a shock wave through the crowd and through Natsume's body as he felt Mikan's soft pink lips caressing his own heated ones. She was kissing him. A kiss that was so bloody hot he had dirty thoughts running through his mind.

Natsume reacted quite quickly, though, and responded to the kiss by taking a hold of Mikan's slim waist and forcing her to sit on his lap, bring her upper body closer to his so that he could draw her into a deeper and more sensual kiss than what she had given him. Mikan was blushing madly as she let Natsume kiss her with such inegrity. His lips were so warm and gentle against her very own, it felt so good to be able to do something with him like that.

"Mmm... Na..tsume-kun..." Mikan let out a moan of satisfaction as Natsume pulled away from her, blushing himself as Mikan stared at him, both breathless and speechless.

"Mikan," he said her name delicately like it was a symbolic word, like ti was something sacred. Mikan gave him a small smile as she stroked his hair slowly, staring at him.

"Gomen ne... I didn't know that you liked me until Ruka-pyon told me... I really am an idiot, aren't I?" she asked in her cute voice as Natsume grinned, pulling her even closer to him.

"No, you're just dense Mikan." he muttered as she frowned,

"Dense and idiot are practically the same thing, Natsume-kun." she corrected him as he rolled his eyes and lightly growled at Mikan's correction.

"Whatever." he snapped, then brought his lips back to Mikan's as she clutched the back of his school jacket and tilted her head to one side as Natsume kissed her deeply. Everyone watched, red in the face as Natsume and Mikan showed the academy that they were _finally_ dating...

**~Chapter One~  
****End**

Okies, that is chapter one completed! Did you enjoy it? I did! I liked writing it, mwahaha, so yay! Anyways, next chapter MIGHT contain sex, it depends on how many of you really want it, mwahahahaha. So please do review! Sorry if I made any stupid mistakes! And I am unsure of when I will next update, ehehehe...

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Intoxicated Desire

**Affection Calls**

5 chapters about the relationship of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. Mikan has confessed her feelings to Natsume through a passionate kiss, but sweet kisses won't keep Natsume entertained for too long, so he spices things up and plays with his sweet girlfriend to find out how perverted she can be.... This chapter contains SEX. NXM

Okay, I thank all of you who read and enjoyed my first chapter, and thank you all so much for the reviews! Much appreciated! My tone of writing throughout the previous chapter seemed to change a little (to me) but I don't care!~ I do hope you enjoy this second chapter!

Disclaimer: I disclaim to owning Gakuen Alice and all things that belong to Gakuen Alice. If I don't anything in the story, well I don't own it, as I have already established. I just pretty much own the whole idea... yeah.

I think they are 16, Natsume is more like 17. You get to see my perviest side in this chapter, yay!

Oh, I liked the comments...

**tina1061: How many perverted stories have you write, since you said..."I have not written one of these in such a long time, and it does embarass me muchly..." **to answer that honestly... one. I deleted it because my sister made fun of me, lol. I'm pathetic, really... haha. (but I also practice at home) (mwahahaha)

**Animecherryblossem33** you said the chapter was cute, well this chapter will be less cute, more pervy lol.

And to those reviewers who mentioned the fangirls... yeah they're mad. But I wonder why I didn't make Mikan popular, ne? lol, anyway, enjoy!

**~Chapter Two~  
Intoxicated (Desire)**

It had been two weeks since Mikan had confessed to Natsume through a kiss, and for those first two weeks that they had spent together as a new couple they spent their time together in a romantic bliss that was barely describe-able. For those first two weeks of shy hand holding and gentle kisses the couple had to endure two days of questions and a few disapproving stares. The students were quick to revert to their usual routines after that and leaving the couple to have their time together, well, not everyone left them alone.

Natsume still had his delirious fangirls hot on his heels and hating Mikan more than anything.

Of course the sweetness of their relationship didn't last too long between them. Natsume had become tired by the plain kisses and cuddles which he recieved from his loving girlfriend, and so being the pervert that he was, Natsume decided to show Mikan how much he appreciated her body whenever and wherever he wanted by the end of their first two weeks.  
(I say two weeks far too much in this)

Mikan knew that the innocence of their relationship wasn't a 'forever' thing, but knowing that Natsume could last at least two weeks without doing anything perverted to her was almost a dream come true for her. She had been surprised when he didn't start touching her after their first date and even felt like he sould have done something dirty to her, even if it was just only flipping her skirt up to check out her panties.

It was during those two weeks of innocence that Mikan had realised she was becoming a little bit of a pervert thanks to her boyfriend. He had somehow rubbed off on her like Hotaru had rubbed off on Ruka. So when Natsume did start becoming his usual raunchy self, Mikan was happy to let him do as he wished with only a few random outbursts of disapproval if they happened to be in public, but none the less, she enjoyed whatever he did to her.

And so it was at the start of the third week that Mikan became her new-found perverted self who enjoyed doing naughty things with her hot boyfriend...

"Ohayo minna-san!" cried the voice of all angels that morning as Mikan Sakura walked into the classroom, beaming brightly as everyone in the classroom, barring Hotaru and Natsume, greeted her back.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" they trilled as Mikan smiled sweetly, making her way towards the back of the classroom where Natsume was sitting alongside Ruka and Hotaru, who were too busy to notice anything since they were having a little 'quality' time together.

"Morning, Na-tsu-me-kun." Mikan sing songed when she reached her boyfriend, her smile stretching as he looked up from the manga he was reading. Natsume smirked slightly , only letting his eyes move to look at his sweet girlfriend.

"Morning." he said to Mikan, then quickly reached out his hand and lifted Mikan's skirt. This action made Mikan blush a deep shade of red, but she didn't even try to stop Natsume or even yell at him at what he did. She didn't care. Natsume stared at her panties for a while, then finally let her skirt fall back into place as Mikan stared at him with glowing red cheeks.

"Baby blue with frills... where'd the prints go?" he muttered to himself as Mikan rolled her eyes, sitting beside Natsume. Hotaru took the time to stop kissing Ruka to turn to Natsume and Mikan.

"Out the window... where else, you idiot?" she scowled, then returned to Ruka who was pulling her back to his lips. Hotaru was back in her kissing session with her boyfriend as Mikan shook her head.

"Iie... I just bought some new underwear, Natsume-kun. I thought you'd like something less childish and a bit more mature. Do you miss my printed panties?" Mikan asked him as he raised an eyebrow, then placed his manga book on the desk in front of him and pulled Mikan towards him.

"As long as I can take them off of you it doesn't really matter what they look like... but yes I miss the prints, despite how childish they were." he revealed, then started to hotly kiss his girlfriend with her complying immediately to his mind blowing kiss. Natsume leaned in so that he could deepen their kiss, causing Mikan to moan slightly. She gripped the back of his school jacket tightly, closing her eyes and feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Natsume brought Mikan onto his lap with her facing him as he kissed her hotly. He then gently nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. Mikan partially parted her lips, giving Natsume enough room to let his tongue pry her rosey lips apart and let his tongue explore the hidden depths of her mouth. He could taste Mikan. She was seet, just like he had expected her to be. He decided to heat up their kiss even more.

"Mm, Natsume." Mikan groaned as she felt Natsume's tongue start to massage her own gently. Mikan soon engaged in a battle with Natsume, her tongue wrapping around his as she moaned and clutched his jacket even tighter, losing herself in the sensational kiss.

Natsume's grip on the brunette's waist started to loosen, but Mikan was far too indulged in their tongue battle to notice this. Natsume then let his hands drop from her waist, but he soon guided them back up, but he went past her waist and grabbede onto something that was much softer and suitable. Something that hadn't been there 6 years ago...

"Ah, Natsume-kun!" Mikan cried out in a low voice so as not to arouse anyones attention. Natsume had grasped her breast in his hand, a sly grin on his handsome face, "Natsume-kun, you can't touch my breast in public!" she continued, which seemed to amuse her boyfriend.

"But I can in privacey? That's no fun at all." he was teasing her. She knew he was teasing her and she didn't like it, but she knew that she'd never win against Natsume if she had a fight with him. She sighed in defeat and let him be his perverted self.

"Hmph, fine." she saw Natsume lean back in for another dominating and steamy kiss, but she stopped him with a knowing grin attached to her pretty face, "but if you do that, then what can _I_ play with?" her question was surprising. It was so surprising that Ruka and Hotaru stopped their quality time together as Hotaru pushed him away, taking out a video camera quickly and pressing the record button as she filmed what Mikan and Natsume were doing.

"Wha-what?" Natsume was stunned, to say the least at what Mikan had asked. Mikan smiled catishly.

"It won't be fair if I let _you_ hog all the fun, right? So what can Mikan-chan play with?" she asked him in her sweetest voice. Natsume realised that she sounded so cute when she spoke in first person, but shook his head. He realised that some rather dirty thoughts were entering his mind... and they all included Mikan and no clothes what so ever.

"Er..." Natsume was lost for words as Mikan neared her face to his, lowering her eyes as she stared at him, almost seductively, her hands holding his face gently as blinked slowly.

"How boring. You say that I'm no fun, but you're worse than I am, Natsume-kun. Mou... I want to play with you too." she told him in her gentle low voice, seding a shudder ricketing up her boyfriend's spine as he listened to each of her words. She was turning into a pervert, just like he was.

"You're getting naughtier, Mikan." he muttered as she blushed, pulling back.

"I-it's your fault, Natsume-kun! I wouldn't be like this if you weren't a pervert!" she cried out as Natsume smirked triumphantly. He was still the boss in the relationship, and that was the way he liked it.

Mikan then grinned.

"And I like it." she finished, and with that Mikan leaned towards Natsume again, gently placing a kiss on his lips, then suddenly without warning, she bit his ear! Oh how Natsume blushed when she did that.

"M-Mikan!" Natsume almost yelled, gaining the attention of their class peers and his lousey stalking fan girls. Ruka stifled a laugh as Mikan giggled at her boyfriends reaction. Hotaru sat there in awe as she captured every single moment of it. She finally had a scene where Natsume, the famous and dangerous fire caster, blushing like a beet root.

"Oh, I found your weak spot, Natsume-kun. Wanna find mine and get me back?" she asked him, almost like she was inviting him to explore her body... in public. Mikan hadn't seemed to notice the growing crowd by their desk, watching in anticipation at what Natsume would do to his cute and not-so-innocent minded girlfriend.

"You'll regret this," he said in a cool voice, his face back to its natural colour and his eyes filled with something like pervertedness. It was clear what he intended to do to Mikan right there in front of their class. He needed to pay her back for finding his weak spot far too quickly.

"Fine," Mikan was kissing his lips again, but a little more intensely than the last she had given him. She then brought her lips to his ear. "but I never expected you to be the type who likes his ear bitten. It's so funny." she giggled as he growled, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and pinning her to their desk as Mikan gasped, surprised at her boyfriends actions. She hadn't anticipated that much...

"Na... -tsume?" she was barely audible as Natsume smirked. He was going to show her who was boss, knowing that Mikan wouldn't embarass him in public again like she had done. He was going to give her some sweet torture...

"Oh yes baby, keep rolling, keep rolling." Hotaru was breathing heavily as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, and that was enough to turn off even the horniest of guys, who happened to be Natsume. This comment of hers caused an uproar. Natsume wrenched Mikan off of the desk, angered by Hotaru's cruel interruption.

"That's it!" Natsume snapped out loud as Mikan blinked, wondering why he'd become so angry. She still hadn't noticed that Hotaru was filming everything or that there was a large crowd watching her and Natsume. She became confused. (she is so oblivious to so many things in this)

"Natsume-kun? What's wrong?" Mikan had become worried, so sat up and wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck caringly as Natsume clenched a fist, glaring at Hotaru coldly as she snapped the video camera screen shut and stuffed it into the pouch it belonged in. Natsume had ruined a perfectly good scene there.

"Stupid bitch." the raven haired fire caster snarled. Mikan gasped, realising that her boyfriend was talking to her best friend. She immediately jumped in to defend Hotaru, spreading out her arms.

"Natsume-kun, don't call Hotaru names!" Mikan couldn't defend anyone to save her life unless they ticked her off enough, but Natsume easily pushed her away, clenching his fists tighter and lifting one up to Hotaru's face, threatening her.

"How _dare_ you film what I do to Mikan!" he was outraged by Hotaru's schemes and it seemed that he had finally snapped. Mikan stared at her angered boyfriend, then quickly dived in front of him again.

The crowd was well entertained, waiting with anticipation to as what would happen next between the couples and their best friends*. (*means that Ruka's not in there, I just couldn't come up with a better line)

"Natsume! Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" Mikan was hysterical, stomping her foot and even banging a fist on the desk. Natsume didn't listen to her though, he was as stubborn as usual, so Mikan had to do something quickly before Natsume hurt Hotaru. (and no, he won't regret it lol)

"Natsume-kun... gomen ne." she whispered with a small smile, then breathed in and closed her eyes as she did what she had to. Hotaru dropped her camera with the puch, Ruka's eyes popped and Natsume's mouth dropped open. All the boys oggled at the sight whilst girls gasped and cursed Mikan for being so daring in front of 'their' Natsume-kun.

Mikan had, in her haste to make Natsume a less angry person, wrenched up her school blouse, after throwing off the jacket on top, and showed whoever was in the classroom her frilled baby blue bra. Natsume's cheeks turned pink as he stared at her breasts, speechless as Mikan smiled.

"Have I made my point?" she asked him whilst other guys drooled over her because of what she did. They now had a 'new' respect for Mikan, who was supposedly the most innocent of their class.

Natsume nodded, not saying a word. His eyes were still fixated on Mikan's bust. (okay, just so you guys know... she doesn't have mountains, just normal sized breasts. Nothing humungous... lol. You'll find out why I gave her normal sized breasts later on) (okay, I'm just mean)

"Okay then." she pulled down her shirt, earning a groan from the crowd who earned the scariest glare from Natsume. Mikan grabbed hold of Natsume's hand. Her smile turned upside down. "You're coming with me, mister!" she snapped suddenly, trying to sound serious and angry, but she just sounded comical and sweet. Natsume was pulled through the crowd by his girlfriend as Ruka waved and Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Everyone watched them leave the room with Mikan leading and Natsume obediantely following her.

Now who was the boss...?

**X X X X X**

"Natsume no baka! How could you just lose your temper like that!? In the middle of class, no less!" Mikan yelled at Natsume as he stared at his angry girlfriend. She had been so calm and quiet when she'd dragged him off. Once she had gotten him into an empty classroom, though, she had unleashed her (scary) anger.

"What the heck are you angry at _me_ for? It's all Imai's fault! She was filming us!" Natsume snapped back, also angry. He wouldn't lose a fight to anyone, not even to Mikan.

"It's not like it's the first time, Natsume! You know what Hotaru's like! She's just a busy body, so don't get angry with her ever again!" cried Mikan, poking Natsume in the chest gently as he stared at his girlfriends outraged face. It had been barely three weeks and he'd already managed to make her angry. He was obviously making a great start to their relationship. Not. (That's what HE thinks, hehe) (I comment way too much in this chapter cos' I'm having fun!)

"Are you even listening to me?" Mikan was back to poking Natsume in the chest again. He wasn't listening, though, his gaze was averted to her chest which was quite near to his face. He looked up at Mikan when she flicked him on the forehead, making him scowl.

"What?" he snarled. Mikan planted her hands on her hips and sighed, still looking peeved off with him.

"You, thats what. You're getting irritating. You always blame Hotaru for everything! It's not nice, Natsume-kun... and after I let you have your bad way with me." she muttered to herself, a light blush sprinkling across her cheeks as Natsume arched his eyebrow.

"Have my bad way with you? If you think that was bad... I've barely even begun, little girl." he told her, and thanks to Mikan reminding him that he wanted his perverted way with her, Natsume suddenly tackled the girl onto a desk that was behind her. Mikan was too surprised to retaliate and soon found herself sprawled on the desk in front of Natsume, still looking a little lost.

"Natsume, what do you think you're - mmmph!" Mikan was cut off as Natsume forced his tongue into her mouth with one of his strong hands holding onto her jaw. Mikan was easy to resist to Natsume and knew that she was kissing him back hungrily, moaning and taking two fistfuls of his black hair, clenching tightly as Natsume duelled Mikan's tongue for a battle, and after winning it, instantly grabbed hold of her breasts.

Which were for some reason on show. Now how had he done that?

"H-how the hell..." Mikan gasped, finally able to breathe after the lustful kiss her boyfriend had given her. She stared at her mounds that were being firmly held by her perverted and daring boyfriend who just leaned towards her neck.

"If I can manage to take off your panties without you noticing," he was recalling the past when they first met, "then your bra isn't exactly the hardest of things. I'm an expert in this." he told her in his cool voice as Mikan blushed, then a thought popped into her head.

"You have a manequin, don't you?" she asked him, wondering if he used it for practice when he wanted to play with her. Natsume looked puzzled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hell no, you idiot! I'm just skilled with my hands!" he snapped at her as she deepened her blush, then said outloud what had suddenly popped into her midn again.

"Can you show me how skilled those hands of your are, then?" her whisper was seductive and she looked serious. Natsume wasn't baffled anymore. She had surprised him too much so he was already used to it. He smirked.

"Ecchi-chan," he grinned as Mikan rolled her eyes, then held her breath when she felt Natsume plant gentle kisses down her neck, gradually letting those gentle kisses become tender then rough against her neck. Mikan knew he was giving her some hickeys. Mikan didn't really like those little bruises he gave her, but she knew that he was possessive and was just showing the world that she had a boyfriend.

A damned perverted boyfriend.

"W-wait, Natsume, what are you going to do?" Mikan asked, her voice full of concern as she watched her boyfriend lower his head past her collar bone. She had a reason to be worried. She had a reason to start getting horny.

"I'm _playing_." he chuckled at that, then lowered his head to one of Mikan's pink nipples, starting to tease it as he made it grow harder. Mikan groaned and tilted her head back as Natsume toyed with her. She could feel his wet tongue swirling around her hardening bud, she could feel the excitement coursing through her and down to her core.

"A-h... Natsume-kun. Ah..." Mikan couldn't hold back her cries of pleasure as Natsume sucked on her hard nipple then bit on it gently. He sure knew how to please Mikan, it was a wonder why he'd never had a girlfriend. Mikan found herself craving more as she wrapped her legs around her boyfriends' waist, panting slightly as he moved over to the other breast and played with it as well.

"Mhmmmm... Natsume-kun." she muttered, covering her mouth with her hand as Natsume gently flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, staring up at her as she cried in pleasure.

"You like this?" he questioned her as she nodded slowly, biting down on her lower lip.

"Ye-yes, Natsume-kun... it's because you're doing it to me, Natsume-kun... it feels so good when you play with me." Mikan whispered, staring at her boyfriend. She looked lustful and like she needed more from Natsume. He kissed between the valley of her breasts and continued up to her bruised neck as she watched him, breathing heavily.

"You're a good girl, Mikan." Natsume told her as she nodded quietly.

"Is that how you like it? When I'm a good girl who's innocent?" she asked him, wondering if her perverted self was a little too much for Natsume. She knew how much he liked to take control of things, especially with her.

"I like all of you, Mikan, but when you're innocent it's much easier... though you do make me hard when you play naughty." he whispered, kissing Mikan full on the lips as she leaned back, her arms around his neck. She let out soft little moans through the kiss, then pulled away from Natsume.

"I make you hard?" she asked him and recieved a nod. Mikan beamed, then got up and onto her knee's so that she was Natsume's height about, as he was standing. She stared at him for a moment, then leaned down to Natsume's collar bone and bit down on his neck, giving him her own hickey to show that he wasn't anyone else's but hers. Mikan then slowly trailed her tongue up Natsume neck, causing him to shudder, and continued until she reached his mouth where she offered him a tongue duel which he accepted. Mikan then jumped off the desk and wrapped her legs around Natsume's waist as he held onto her by her thighs.

Mikan pulled away, breathing in and out slowly. "How can I make you harder?" she breathed as Natsume stared at his bad girlfriend. He smirked knowingly, then leaned towards her ear.

"I _am_ hard, little girl." he whispered darkly as Mikan's eyes widened, "I doubt you can make me any harder than I already am." he was giving off vibes, he wanted to do something that only Mikan could satisfy him with, and Mikan wanted it as well, she knew it. Ever since she turned fifteen she knew that she could only have Natsume even if it wasn't through love. She kissed him.

"Can't I at least try?" she asked him in a small and shy voice as Natsume made her sit on the desk looking coy.

"Who's the boss in this relationship?" he asked her, a hint of coldness in his voice as Mikan playfully gulped yet still smiling. She placed her hands in her lap.

"You are, Natsume-_kun_." she cooed as Natsume nodded. He raked his eyes down the lentgh of Mikan's body, stopping twice to look at her legs that were barely covered by that excuse of a school skirt she wore. He saw plenty of her smooth and luscious skin, mainly her thighs, and below her knee's the skin was covered by her long black school socks. Mikan swung them for a moment, then shifted one of her hands on her lap.

"But if I don't comply, then you can't do _anything_. So I'm the master in this relationship, ne?" she declared proudly as Natsume's smirk fell to a frown. Mikan was being too damned persistent in trying to get the upper hand.

"Hell you are, Mikan." he retorted and with that pinned her back down onto the desk as Mikan stared up at him, her lip curling as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Even as my boyfriend you're still a meanie pie." she grouched, aiming to fold her arms across her bare chest, but Natsume was quick and pulled them away, pinning them by her sides.

"Yep, and you love it." he was practically telling her that she loved his personality, but she already knew she loved him no matter what. Natsume then planted small and quick kisses down her stomach, earning Mikan a chill up her spine.

"Do you mind if I continue where I left off?" he asked her, but didn't need an answer because he was already hunching up Mikan's plaid school skirt to get to her panties. He immediately noticed that the baby blue frilled undergarment was darker than it had been the last time he'd seen it. He smirked.

"You're _really_ wet, panties girl." he looked like he had won a prize, and sounded like it, too. Mikan hastily pulled down her skirt and crossed her legs, blushing madly.

"N-nothing for you to see here, Natsume-kun! Don't look at my virginity!" she yelled out stupidly as Natsume managed not to laugh. His girlfriend sat there, bathing in the glory of embarassment and torment by what her boyfriend did to her and what he was probably planning to do.

"Do I have to tie you to the chair?" he asked in a bored voice as Mikan squirmed. Was Natsume into kinky bondage or what? (how is being tied to a chair bondage?)

"N-no... it's just you're making fun of me! It's mean!" wailed Mikan, she stared at Natsume sternly as he smirked, then licked his lips. Mikan suddenly had a hoard of perverted thoughts entering her mind by just that little gesture. Natsume was effective, like drugs and alcohol. Mikan couldn't believe that she was going to submit to him and do whatever he wanted.

But she did.

"Shut up, wet panties girl and lay down. I'm not finished with you," Natsume snarled as he ordered Mikan who was too scared to say anything against him. He didn't look too happy that she was interrupting his fun, so flopped onto the desk, laying on her back as Natsume grinned at what a 'good' girl Mikan was. She was like an obediant dog, but cuter and sexier.

Natsume leaned down without a word as Mikan watched him silently, feeling her face become hotter, especially when she felt the tiniest hint of a wet tongue lick an inner thigh. She felt a strange jolt rush up her spine and then something else. Mikan let out a gasp of surprise as Natsume continued to lick up her inner thigh slowly. It was torture. (not just for herk, for me too. I can't think up anything to write, gah!... Never listen to Wicked songs when writing a lemon, thats Niagra-chama's advice)

"Ahhhh... Natsume-kun... I... I...." Mikan couldn't finish whatever she wanted to say because Natsume had somehow (without Mikan noticing, as he is magical) taken off Mikan's panties already, and was stroking (oh dear god...) her core with his tongue. Mikan had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from screaming out loud at this new rush of heat and pleasure she was feeling.

"Mm... ah... mhm... Na.. ah! Natsume-ku-un!" moaned the already-horny brunette as Natsume licked her heated are with a furious kind of intensity. Mikan couldn't deny that she was in ecstasy, her moans were proof enough and so was how wet she was down below where Natsume was licking. She panted heavily, even causing her lower lip to bleed from biting it so hard.

"Heh, you're enjoying this more than I am." Natsume crooned as Mikan stared at him. She looked like she wanted more, and by proving this point she grabbed Natsume by the collar and hauled him up towards her. She pressed her bloodied lips against his, letting Natsume taste the metallic blood from when she had bitten her lip from too much pleasure.

"Mhm... Natsume, you make me feel so good!" Mikan cried out excitedly, staring at Natsume and still holding onto his shirt collar as he stared back at his girlfriend. She looked like she needed it, and of course he needed it too. Mikan crashed her lips against his again, starting to fumble with his pants zip. It wasn't too long before Mikan had pulled them down to his ankles, followed by his boxers.

"Mikan... are you sure you want to do it in a classroom?" he asked her, wondering if she would feel more comfertable on a bed, seeing as she was losing her cherry to him. He wanted her to be comfertable.

"... Actually, I'm not sure Natsume-kun... demo, I know that I want to do it with you, so it doesn't matter where I am. I just want you to be my first and only." Mikan told him, sweetly smiling as Natsume kissed her gently, then placed his hands under her thighs.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, then. I'll be gentle with you, I promise." he whispered as Mikan nodded shyly, then wrapped her legs around Natsume's waist and her arms around his neck. Natsume held her by her thighs, then gently pushed into her. Mikan inhaled deeply, feeling an excrusiating kind of pain as Natsume deepened himself into her.

"Ar...gh." Mikan inhaled again, then started to bite her knuckles as she gripped Natsume's shoulders tightly. He stopped and turned his gaze to her, seeing Mikan's face contorted in pain.

_"Oh SHIT!"_ he thought, and tried to pull out of Mikan, but she let out a loud and sharp cry of pain. Natsume became extremely worried by this.

"Mikan?" he was panicky, "Are you okay? I'm aorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he cried. Mikan looked up at Natsume, a tear trickeling from the corner of her eye as she stared at him.

"N-no." she choked out, gripping Natsume's shoulders harder. "Don't, please! I-it doesn't hurt, honest!" she lied as Natsume stared at her solemnly. He was still worried about her.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain." he hesitated. Mikan suddenly stopped biting her knuckle and bit Natsume's neck, hard.

"Keep going! I don't want to ruin this for you, dumbass!" she hissed, so Natsume continued. It was annoying to have such a stubborn girlfriend like Mikan, he hoped it bloody payed off in time.

Natsume pushed into Mikan some more, slowly and gently so that he couldn't hurt her more than he already had. He thrusted some more, waiting for more squeals of pain from his persistant girlfriend, but he heard something different.

"Ahhhh!... Natsume-kun! Go harder, onegi!" Mikan cried out. She didn't sound like she was in pain, she sounded like she was pleasured, like she wanted more. Natsume had to see her face to decide whether or not he should go deeper into his girlfriend.

Her face told him that she was in pure lust and ecstasy already.

"Harder, dammit!" she ordered him, so Natsume thrusted into her deeper and harder. Mikan cried in pleasure, yelling Natsume's name as she bounced on his hard member and kissing him passionately. She was enjoying it and wanted more.

"Ah! Natsume... ah, yes! Natsume-kun, I love you!" she yelled. Natsume stared at her face as she closed her eyes and panted. He could see drool escaping from her mouth and her cheeks growing redder and hotter. He smirked, then reached for her neck to give her another hickey to add to her growing collection.

"Na-tsume! I... I'm..." Mikan gripped her boyfriend's shoulders even tighter, probably even drawing blood despite the fact that he had his shirt on. He knew what was going to happen, he'd watched enough X rated films and read enough adult manga to know that Mikan was about to come, and so was he...

"Na-Tsu-ME!" screamed the brunette at the top of her lungs as Natsume gritted his teeth. They both then comed (quick right?) and Mikan fell against Natsume heavily, breathing hard and burying her head into his shoulder as he held her there, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

They were both sweating and Mikan slightly hurt at her core, but she didn't care. She then snuggled into Natsume's chest and gently gripped his shirt. She smiled to herself.

"That felt good, Natsume-kun." she gently muttered into his school shirt. Natsume could barely hear her, but he did and smiled.

"It did for me too, Mikan. You were a lot better than I expected." he admitted as Mikan lifted her head, then brought her lips to Natsume's for a sweet kiss that lasted only a second before she pulled away.

"Natsume-kun, I love you." she whispered. Natsume kissed her again, but a bit hotter than the kiss Mikan had given him.

"I love you too, Mikan." he grinned. Mikan hugged him tightly, sighing into his shoulder, then starting to kiss his neck slowly. She traced a finger over his clothed chest, then slowly started to unbutton the shirt and un furl his school tie.

"Ne, Natsume? I want to do it again." she whispered in a husky voice. Natsume stared at her. He knew it was normal for him to still be horny, but not Mikan. She looked serious, lustful and horny all at the same time. He also found his shirt undone all the way and Mikan placing kisses along his torso.

"Oh you do, do you?... where?" he asked curiously. Mikan paused her kissing and pursed her lips, then let her lips curl into a small smirk.

"Window." she muttered, and without hesitation, Natsume carried his girlfriend towards the window, not caring if anyoen saw, and started to do her all over again as she screamed his name loud, long and clear...

**Chapter Two  
****~End~**

And so ends my reign of pervertedness... until the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I have school and I get so tired right now seeing as it's winter... eurgh. Anyways, thank you for reading, leave a nice comment or an evil flame, me no care care! I hope you enjoyed the pervertedness that came out of me... lol! So sorry if I made any mistakes, ehe... bye!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra!~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Infatuation Urges

**Affection Calls**

5 chapters about the relationship of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. Natsume and Mikan have finally had sex, but only after three weeks of being together. It seems that they both crave more, and what is this about sexy dreams?... SEX! NXM

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, that belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sensai. I own this idea though, and my perverted (yes) mind.

Okay, last chapter I wrote a lemon... lol. Wow, what an accomplishment for the likes of me. I think you guys deserved it. Lol.

Okay, more pervyness coming in this chapter! (I wanna hear a cheer from you guys)

Natsume: ... YES!

Me: O.O'

Oh, and thanks for the wonderful comments again! Yay! I love you guys!

**bloodyrosey: ... **This was probably my most favourite comment because I don't know whether or not they enjoyed it... lol. I burst out laughing when I found this, hell yeah!

**~Chapter Three~  
****Infatuation (Urges)**

"Hotaru, I need to ask you something." Mikan asked her best friend, whispering. It was the early morning, and on a rare occasion Mikan was awake and quiet as a mouse. Hotaru raised an eyebrow as she stared at her best friend, the idiot.

"What could you possibly want to ask me? Go ask that money bags of a boyfriend you have." she muttered, ready to close the door on Mikan. Mikan quivkly stopped the door from shutting on her by wedging a foot in the crack. Hotaru snarled, glaring at the foot.

"It's about... sex dreams." Mikan said gently. Hotaru looked up at Mikan, blinking like she couldn't believe it. She then re-opened the doro, and hauled her best friend in quickly, locking Mikan and herself in the room. Mikan made herself comfortable by sitting on a cushioned chair as Hotaru stared at her.

"Shoot," she said, also sitting on a second chair and suddenly sipping tea elegantly like a lady would at a tea party. (my british traits have unfurled!)

"Er... well, me and Natsume had sex yesterday, and erm... last night I had a really perverted dream... I was having sex with Natsume, and erm..." she was hesitating, which Hotaru hated, so she pulled out her baka gun, stroking it like an evil master mind would.

"Spit it out." hissed the evil ice princess as Mikan bit her lip, eyeing the gun warily then bretahing in deeply.

"Er, you see... in the dream I was kind of... jerking Natsume off, as to say, and I was in a really erotic bunny like outfit, then a nurses costume, and then a skimpy and tight school girl one... oh, and I had a dream where he had sex with me on a desk, too. Jinno's no less." Mikan stopped, turning to her best friend worriedly.

"What does this all mean?" she asked. Hotaru sat back in her chair casually, and returned the baka gun to its box as she found no need for it.

"It means." she stopped for a second as Mikan listened intently, "It means that you're a sex addict. End of story." Hotaru finished, then grabbed a muffin (from where?) and bit into it. Mikan blinked.

"Eh? How could that be possible? We only did it once... no twice.. er..." Mikan started to count off her fingers, realising that she and Natsume had done it _more_ than enough times. They'd done it about five times that day, not all one right after the other, but about five no less. Mikan then remembered the 'wake up' sex Natsume had introduced her to that early morning.

Hotaru held something out.

"Whatever, you're a pervert and sex addict, just like your boyfriend and me and even Ruka. Anyway, here, take these. Better to be safe than to be sorry." she declared as Mikan held out her hands. Hotaru dropped whatever it was into Mikan'sopen palms. Mikan cringed.

"C-condom and pills..?" she muttered, flushed as Hotaru nodded, then leaned on her elbow at her desk. (Miss Imai is sensible)

"You can't get pregnant, idiot. You're only 16!" Hotaru scowled as Mikan placed the pills and pack of condoms in her pocket, nodding. Hotaru was right. Mikan was just barely an adult...

"Anyway, get out, I want to do some work before Ruka comes along." Hotaru swished her hand, motioning to the door as Mikan stood up, ready to return to her dorm and to tell Natsume about her kinky dreams she'd had all in one night. He would probably be pleased and try to make those dreams into reality. Mikan wouldn't stop him, that was a fact.

Mikan was at the door when Hotaru stopped her from leaving for a moment.

"Oh and Mikan," she called. The brunette turned, facing her best friend with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked, and surprisingly, Hotaru was smiling back rather kindly.

"Let's go to Central Town to buy you some new underwear... y'know, just to set your boyfriend off." Hotaru said as Mikan cringed, then beamed and laughed.

"Okay, Hotaru! Thanks!" Mikan cried, then walked out of the room (why is the door unlocked?) and skipped down the halls as Hotaru picked up a phone and called her boyfriend. She was horny and only Ruka could satisfy the beast inside of her...

It was during the worst time that Natsume could get horny; Math. Jinno was droning on about impossible equations that Mikan would never be able to figure out unless Natsume gave her all the answers. These equations bored Natsume, though, and then he became horny when he saw Mikan resting her head on the desk, her shirt partically un-buttoned to show that she was wearing a frilled pink bra.

He couldn't help but get a hard on when she was just laying there looking so appetising. It didn't help that her legs were calling out to him, either...

So Natsume did what any other hot blooded male could do in that situation. He casually shifted closer to the snoozing girl. He was so close that they looked like they had become conjoined.

He smirked at the sleeping girl before him, looking innocent and sweet, like she always did, but he knew the true Mikan. Inside, she was just as perverted as he was, craving sex and lusting for the person she loved. Thankfully, Mikan had a high sex drive so Natsume could do her as much as he wanted. He remembered how he had ravaged her in his bedroom that morning. Oh what a memory...

Natsume reached his hand under the desk, soon grabbing hold of a smooth and pale leg that belonged to Mikan. He grinned inwardly, stroking her soft and delicate skin, then leaning his hand in further so that he was caressing her inner thigh. Mikan let out a low moan subconciously through her slumber, arousing Natsume some more.

"Mhm, Natsume-kun..." muttered Mikan through her dreams. She thought that she was having yet another sex dream with her boyfriend, but she didn't know how real his touch was to her...

"You want me to keep on going? Good." he was grinning again, then slid his hand up her skirt. Mikan jerked suddenly in her sleep, then relaxed with a small sigh. Natsume stared at her pretty face for a second, wondering if even in her sleep she could show him the lust and passion she desired most? He smirked at the thought, then let a finger trail along the hemline of her frilled panties.

He stopped momentarily, his eyes widening partially. She was wet... and more wet than a little or a lot. She was bloodysoaked through. What was she thinking about or probably even _doing_? Was she even asleep. He had to check, so he quickly grabbed one of her B-cup breasts and squezzed twice. Normally Mikan would yell at him for touching her breasts in public, but she was asleep, so he could do what he wanted to her.

Oh, how sweet!

Natsume's grin widened at this thought. He then decided on what he would do to the sleeping beauty who wouldn't know anything about it, and quickly ducked down under the desk. He knew that no one (other than his hectic fan girls and maybe even Ruka) would miss him. Jinno wouldn't care because he was a Special Star, and Mikan would be in too much ecstasy to care that he was under the desk, playing with her.

Natsume disliked being under the desk; it was cramped, but he would have to deal with it. The first thing he saw were Mikan's legs, slightly spread open to show a nice clear view of her panties. He noticed that they weren't matching to her bra, but that had nothing to do with his dirty thoughts, and anyway, underwear came off, so he shouldn't have cared.

Natsume didn't waste any time in dragging Mikan's panties down to her ankles. It was a good thing she didn't notice the new breeze between her legs, or he would've died there on the spot from her wrath... Natsume then remembered that Mikan wasn't innocent anymore. She would probably make him do his perverted antics and scream his name out, despite the class being there.

Natsume started to slide a finger into Mikan's opening, something that she seemed to enjoy immensely when he did it to her for the first time. Natsume heard an instant reaction when Mikan felt the contact of his finger inside of her. She let out a small gasp, just loud enough for Natsume's ears to hear her. This just egged Natsume on, so he pushed his finger in deep whilst occupying his lips with Mikan's legs.

"Na-Natsume-kun," breathed Mikan as Natsume bit into her flesh and starting to suck on the bite mark. He was going to hickey as much of Mikan's beautiful body as he could; he wanted people to catch the drift that she was taken and wouldn't go with any other guy or girl. (why did I put that, aha?)

As the lesson drawled on, Natsume continued with his perverted antics, adding more fingers to Mikan's dripping entrance. She was becoming even wetter than before, it was even sliding down onto the desk bench, which wouldn't be a good thing if the janitor found it and realised what some students had been doing in the classroom. That would just be horrific! (oh yes it would, hehehe)

"Ooooh, Natsume-kun, that feels so good!" Mikan whispered through her slumber. It was obvious that her dreams were as pleasent as the feeling that she was recieving from Natsume's fingers, which were soaked from Mikan's cum. (I am embarassed to say that lol)

Natsume soon grew tired with just pleasing her via his fingers, so let his tongue replace Mikan's forbidden area which only he had the key to. He felt Mikan tense then relax quite quickly. He then felt fingers intwine into his hair and bury his head deeper underneath her skirt, hiding his head completely from view.

"Mmmm... lick me good, Natsume-kun." came the husky voice. Natsume was startled, adn looked up to clarify an a question that was running through his head. He saw Mikan staring down at him with a little smirk playing on her lips, bruised from being bitten to keep her voice low.

"How long?" he asked ina low voice. Mikan pndered at that, counting in her head.

"Er, a few minutes. Now come on, Natsume-kun, before the stupid Jinno sees us doing something naughty. Him finding my cum on the seat will be bad enough." Mikan hissed back. Natsume didn't need telling twice, and continued with what he was doing, Mikan trying her hardest not to scream his name in the middle of the class. Jinno was already flashing her dirty looks because she was squirming quite a bit.

"Ms. Sakura," Jinno snapped out at one of the worst times possible. Natsume was hitting a really sensitive spot with his skilled tongue, and Mikan was feeling like she was at her peak. Jinno did _not_ choose the right moments.

"Er... yes?" Mikan muttered, keeping her voice low so that nobody even tried to figure out what was happening between her and her boyfriend. It was bad enough that Koko had already clocked it, because by the wry grin on his face, it seemed like he knew too much. Mikan squirmed again. Natsume's tongue in her womanhood made good sexual pleasure, especially in math, but not when Jinno was watching her rather warily.

"What do you think you're doing?" snarled the long haired grump of a teacher who probably never had any sexual desire in his entire life, not even through his teenager years. Mikan wanted to laugh at the thought of Jinno getting it on with one of her female sensai's, but then became grossed out with thinking of Jinno, gulp, naked. How weird and yukky!

"Er..." Mikan had to come up with an answer, but she was hitting her climax as Natsume played with her. If she didn't answer quickly, or if Natsume didn't stop what he was doing, Mikan would scream in such pleasure that even Jinno would get turned on by it all. (haha)

"Found it!" everyone stared at Natsume when he suddenly came up from the desk. Mikan looked disappointed as she stared at him, seeing as he'd stopped what he was doing, but was thankful that Natsume had saved her butt from the prying questions of Jinno-sensai.

"Mr. Hyuuga, what were you doing under the desk, may I ask?" Jinno asked coldly, starting to ignore Mikan and turning his attention to Natsume, who had seated himself beside Mikan again.

"I was looking for something, idiot teacher. Didn't you grasp that when I yelled 'found it!'?" Natsume snapped at Jinno coldly. The teacher looked rigid, his face thundery as he glared at Natsume, tapping his rod on his desk as he scowled.

"Yes but _what_ were you looking for? Be specific." Jinno asked as Natsume smirked, staring at Mikan briefly before answering.

"My girlfriend's G spot." he said loudly, earning a gasp from everyone in the room, especially his fangirls, and a shocked gaze from Mikan who's mouth had dropped open as Natsume sat there, cool as a cucumber and looking serious as ever. Mikan was ready to shake him.

Jinno looked like he wanted to walk out of the room! His face was a deep red colour and he had become extremely flustered.

"Er... you... how _dare_ you disrupt my lesson like this! You impertenent brat!" Jinno yelled out angrily as Mikan sat there, pink whilst the fans of Natsume glared at her with a cold desire, wanting to kill her right there. Natsume leaned back in his seat, grinning like he had won a prize.

"Oh I dare, you excuse for a teacher, and right now I dare to take my girlfriend and go fuck her outside where anyone can see us." Natsume told Jinno wryly, and with that he stood up and grabbed Mikan's hand in his. Mikan was ready to protest, but had no chance to say a thing as she was pulled out of her seat roughly by Natsume, who took her to the door, grinning at Jinno and scowling a jeering Koko.

Everyone was in a stunned silence as the classroom door slammed behind Natsume and Mikan, and then there was a bustle of students running towards that very door, cramming to get a good look at Natsume doing it with Mikan up a wall. Boys were drooling, and secretly perverted girls were seething as they all watched.

But Natsume had dragged Mikan off to another destination where his classes prying eyes would not disturb them...

"Natsume-kun! Why did you burst out that you were looking for my G spot in the class?! Now I'm embarassed!" Mikan cried as Natsume locked himself and his girlfriend in the infirmary. For some reason, no nurse was in there, but that was because Natsume had payed her to keep out for most of the day. He'd been planning this, but Mikan didn't need to know that did she now?

Natsume stared at her momentarily, then suddenly pushed her against the wall, holdingboth her wrists and pinning them to the wall as she stared up at him, trying her hardest to scowl. She couldn't help but melt at his gaze, which was lustful.

"Why? It'll be the only way to make that idiot of a teacher squirm and to get _you_ out of the lesson, little girl." he growled playfully, his free ahnd moving up Mikan's school blouse as she blinked rapidly, still staring at him.

"Y-you could've said I was sick... my blush would've made me look like I needed the nurse. You didn't have to go to extreme lengths, Natsume-kun..." she muttered, turning her head away from Natsume as he started to kiss her neck gently whilst fondling her breasts. Mikan felt the need to have him inside of her there and then, but she knew that Natsume liked to play with his food before actually devouring it in the steamiest way possible.

"Yeah but then that would have been no fun at all." he muttered as Mikan blushed.

"You always say that nothings fun..." she told him curtly as he chuckled, then started to gently lick her neck to arouse her some more. Mikan inwardly groaned, satisfying her boyfriend a little.

"Yeah because taking the thrill out of sex _isn't_ that fun, you dimwit. Anyway, shut up and get on that bed." he told her, pointing to the infirmary bed that was covered in white sheets. Mikan hesitated, what if they messed up the sheets like they had done the bench? The nurse would kill them, surely?

Mikan did as she was told, but rather slowly, so natsume in the end had to kick her via her backside in order to make lay on the bed. Mikan squealed, landing on her stomach as Natsume smirked at the nice view of her butt and panties.

"Hey! Don't kick me!" whined the girl shrilly, but those whines turned into short, lusty moans when Natsume, looking bored, wrenched off her panties and stuck in two fingers, briefly kissing her back as he hunched up Mikan's school shirt to show her bare back.

"You weren't quick enough, I had to speed up the process." he muttered against her skin, his free hand running along her stomach and breasts slowly as Mikan groaned. He was being gentle with her, but Mikan inwardly wanted something rough and fast. Gentle was too boring.

"N-Natsume-kun... you're a pervert... I love you." Mikan muttered into the pillow on the bed, then looked up and cupped Natsume's face in her hands, staring at him solemnly before gently kissing him, then deepning the kiss with a burning desire. She wanted Natsume so much, her desire was too intense to describe. Their kiss lasted only a few minutes because Natsume was eager to do his girlfriend in anyway possible.

"Do you want it from behind?" Natsume whispered huskily into Mikan's ear as she turned red. She gave a low nod, then felt two hands cup her breasts underneath her shirt. Natsume, being the magical guy he was, had managed to remove his girlfriends bra without her noticing. Mikan then found herself kneeling on the bed as Natsume grinned, lifting up her skirt whilst she waited for him to do her good.

"Ah! Natsume-kun!" Mikan yelled out when Natsume slid into her wet hole (eep!) and moved himself against her as she moved her body forward. She could already feel the pleasure from Natsume's penetration.

"Mikan, why were you so wet earlier?" Natsume whispered, occupying his lips with her already marked neck as she moaned before answering. She was clinging to the bed sheets, crumpling them as Natsume went into her harder.

"Ah... be-because... I was having a dream... a _good_ dream." she muttered, starting to sweat as Natsume rested his hands on her breasts, starting to knead them (like dough, ne?) whilst licking her neck, leaving trails of saliva as Mikan bit the pillow that was close to her, muting her screams.

"Oh, really? What kind of dream? A wet dream?" he asked her cooly, rolling her nipples between his thumb and fore finger as Mikan blushed hard.

"H-hai." she admitted, rather guiltily. Natsume grinned, and in response to her answer he bucked his hips against hers; hard.

"Natsume! That feels good! Do it harder!" Mikan cried out, throwing the pillow off the bed and turning her head to kiss Natsume. She caught his tongue before their lips could lock, so Natsume made her have a little battle before actually kissing her properly. When they were done with their battle of the tongues, Mikan had saliva on her lips and a look of lust in her pretty sparkling eyes.

"What was your dream about? Tell me and I'll go harder, Mikan." he promised as he fondled her mounds some more to please Mikan as she cried lut his name in sheer pleasure, feeling heated and wanting some more.

(Neh Natsume-kun, perv on me too, kay? (Natsume: Hell no!)

"Er... ah! I-it was about... eto... us... and we were on a beach, ah! Natsume-kun!" Mikan panted as he dug into her, a grin on his face as he listened to the details of Mikan's dream that made her wet.

"Go on." he ordered. Mikan dug her fingernails into the bed sheets, biting on her lip as she tried to recall the steamy dream that had made her so wet. She blushed at the perverted thoughts running through her head.

"Y-you were wearing speedo's..." she told him. Natsume snorted at this. Speedo's? Eurgh. Mikan continued, "and I was in a string bikini... and we were in a large crowd, then you suddenly grabbed me and I... played with your 'friend'." Mikan gasped when he thrusted into her harder, pleased that she was having these saucey dreams. It made him want to make them into reality just for her.

"Everyone was watching us... especially Sumire. It's embarassing, Natsume-kun... please don't make me suck you off in public." Mikan had started to role play. Natsume liked the idea of role playing, so took himself out of her. Mikan blinked, aware of nothing filling her, so turned to face Natsume quizically.

"But I want you to do it in public, Mikan-chan." he cooed. Mikan started to get hot in the face when she realised what he was doing. She decided to play along with him, seeing as she was getting excited by all of this!

"N-Natsume-kun... it's naughty... everyone's watching. They're staring at me!" Mikan whispered, her face a deep red colour as Natsume stared at her, then kissed her forehead.

"It's because you're so cute, Mikan-chan. Everyone's jealous off you." he said, then gently pushed her head to his member as Mikan went redder than a tomatoe, if that was possible.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, I want to but... will I fit all of it in my mouth? You're so big it seems impossible." Mikan muttered, running her fingers along the length as Natsume sat there, trying not to show any signs of resistance to Mikan's touch.

"You'll manage, Mikan... now please, before evryone goes away." he instructed her. Mikan looked up at Natsume, then let her tongue stick out of her mouth slightly. She then gently let the tip of her tongue touch the head of his penis as Natsume held in a gasp, but his body jerked backwards at the contact of Mikan's tongue to his member.

"Natsume, I love you. No one else can have you but me, understand?" Mikan whispered, starting to lick his length as he watched her. She seemed to enjoy it and was eager.

"You're a little... possessive, aren't you?" Natsume asked her. Mikan raised an eyebrow, kissing the tip of his member before staring up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, but so are you. I enjoy being possessive of my Natsume-kun, it makes me feel important. Doesn't being possessive of me make you feel good about yourself?" she asked him with a bright, sweet smile. Natsume leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Maybe... now start sucking, Mikan. I'm getting impatient." he told her, and pressed a hand to the back of her head to push her down on him. Mikan seemed to have expected this, so did what her boyfriend wanted her to do. She placed his length into her mouth, and as she had expected, she couldn't fit all of him into her mouth.

Natsume didn't seem to care about that, though.

"Ah... Mikan... that feels good.... where did you learn how to do this?" groaned Natsume. Mikan seemed to know how to suck him off well, which was a surprise as she was new to blow jobs and such. Mikan couldn't speak seeing as she was busily bobbing her head up and down and sucking on her boyfriends penis.

"Mm... Natsume... ahmmmm." Mikan moaned as Natsume gripped a fistful of her hair. Mikan sucked a little harder to satisfy Natsume, who wasn't used to being the under dog. Mikan took a great deal of pleasure in being the giver and not the taker. She had a feeling of rightousness from it. (is that how you spell rightousness???)

"Mi-Mikan... oh Kami... you're _good_." he groaned, tilting his head back as Mikan sucked him even harder, holding onto the base of his length as her head moved up and down. Natsume couldn't hold back his loud groans. Mikan liked to hear this a lot, so continued with what she was doing.

"M-Mikan... I'm gonna cu-" he started, but Mikan quickly took him out of her mouth and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Not yet, Natsume-kun. I want to come with you, so hold on for a little bit, okay?" she said in a husky voice, straddling him as he kissed her hotly. Mikan slowly pushed herself onto him, moving her hips against his slower, faster and faster. Natsume held onto her hips whilst taking a pink peak into his mouth and starting to suckle it gently as Mikan moaned and panted, gripping his hair gently so that she didn't hurt him.

"Ah... Natsume-kun, I feel so happy! Ah, do me some more!" cried Mikan as she bounced on his lap. Natsume liked this, because Mikan's breasts bounced with excitement (can breasts do that? Hm...), no matter how small they were.

Mikan was in a state of ecstasy as she moved against Natsume, fitting all of him inside of her and panting rapidly. Her eyes had become down casted and her lips parted slighty. Natsume could feel her hot breath tickeling his cheek as he brushed his lips against her neck.

"Mmm... Natsume-kun... gomen ne, but I want to do this now," muttered Mikan, starting to lick his ear gently then nibbling on it. This sent Natsume into a sex frenzy. His ear was his weak spot, and if Mikan did the licking-the-ear-thing, then he wanted her more.

He didn't care if it hurt her or she couldn't walk! It was her own fault for doing the ear thing!

"Mikan, you... make me go crazy!" he hissed, suddenly pushing her back as she gasped, falling onto the bed and feeling her boyfriend thrust into her harder. She cried in both pleasure and agony, as his thrusts hurt so much. He was going into her deeper and deeper, each thrust as hard and exhilerating as the last. Mikan clenched her teeth as she gripped the bed sheets, staring up at Natsume as he stared down at her. He looked sorry, he knew that he was hurting her. Mikan sniffed, then gave him a pained smile before letting out a howl of pain.

"Ah! Na-Natsume... i-itai... I... I lo-ove you..." her voice was wavering as he continued to push into her even harder. Mikan felt like her hips were going to break. Her legs had become numb and were flopping limply beside her boyfriends' waist. Mikan was out of breath, but the look of lust still enveloped her pretty eyes along with stray tears.

"Mikan, I'm sorry... I don't want to hurt you like this." Natsume whispered, cupping his girlfriends face in his hands as she stared at him, trying to dowse her cries of pain mixed with pleasure from her boyfriends' ears.

"Natsume-kun... I don't care, as long as you're the one hurting me... anyway, it feels good... I guess." she muttered. Natsume started to slow down his pace as Mikan relaxed a little, lifting her hands to rest on his shoulders as he kissed her passionately, circling her tongue with his before demanding a battle. Mikan complied, moaning gently as her pain from the heavy and hard thrusts turned into a smoother and much more wonderful pace that she liked and could adjust to easily.

"Ah... that feels so good... I like this pace much more, Natsume-kun... I'm sorry I made you horny when I played with your ear. I won't do it again." Mikan told him, trying to catch her breath as Natsume quickened his thrusts, keeping them gentle as he gave Mikan butterfly kisses down her neck and breasts.

"Only if you want to be severely punished will you do _that_ again," he snarled into her ear as she giggled meekly, "but I forgive you, little girl." he kissed her forehead as she blushed, liking the idea of being forgiven and getting a sweet, sentimental kiss out of it all. Natsume then sat on the bed, and lifted Mikan by her thighs. She looked a little bewildered at the change of positions, but adapted to it.

"Natsume... I like this position more... but I like it when you make love to me in the bathroom much better." Mikan tittered at this, remmebering when she and Natsume had finished a round of sex. He had managed o drag her into the bathroom and introduce her to shower sex, which she liked. Th elook of Natsume's hot body all wet and slick was a nice thought.

"You're kinky... could you thrust a little harder?" he asked her as Mikan winced slightly at the thought of going _harder_. Natsume kissed her bruised lips, giving them a little nibble as an added affect.

"Natsume-kun... it still hurts a little... ne, why don't you, erm, _bounce_ me a little?" she asked, unsure of how to phrase it. Natsume immediately understood what she meant, so lifted his own hips, and Mikan started to gently (I say GENTLY) bounce on his hips. He didn't want her in pain and she didn't want to be in pain either. Mikan brought her lips to Natsume, not caring that she could hardly breathe already, and kissed him for a few good minutes.

It was a matter of time before she wrenched herself away from him to gain some breathe. Mikan took in deep gulps, then suddenly gripped Natsume's shirt tightly.

"I'm gonna cum." she muttered as Natsume held onto her, kissing her.

"Me too. Do you want it inside you, or not?" he asked her. Mikan pondered, remembering what Hotaru had told her. Mikan rolled her eyes, not caring about the condom in her pocket. She would have to take the pills in the morning or that afternoon.

"In me. I want to feel all of my Natsume-kun again." she whispered huskily, then gently bit Natsume's neck and sucked where she had bitten him gently. Natsume could hear her make cute noises when she sucked on his skin. It drove him to insanity and back!

"Ah! Natsume-kun!" cried Mikan as she orgasmed. Natsume gripped her hips tightly, then orgasmed as well. Mikan fell against Natsume, breathing heavily as he held her, stroking her hair with one hand and kissing her cheek.

"If I was a vampire... I would've killed you, right?" Mikan asked as she licked the spot she had nipped earlier, then touched it with a finger gently. Natsume grabbed her hand and placed a hickey there. Mikan saw the red mark appear on her palm where he'd bitten. Natsume grinned, licking the small mark.

"I wouldn't care if you killed me... anyway, I'd drink your blood any day, but seeing as we aren't vampires, I'll just have to settle for your juices." he smirked as Mikan turned red before kissing him hotly, a hand resting on his chest.

"Pervert... but I'd want you to lick me any day." she told him with a red face, tracing a finger across his chest before kissing the side of his neck then his lips which were waiting for her. Natsume practically devoured the girl.

"Mmmm, your lips always taste good, Mikan. Remind me to have my way with you in the shower when we get back to my room, okay?" he asked her as she smiled, then kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Whatever you say... but first I need to take these." she sighed, taking out the small pack of pills that Hotaru had given her. Natsume eyed them warily, realising straight away what they were.

"Ah." he muttered. "So there _is_ a risk of you breeding like a rabbit at some point." he joked. Mikan giggled, gently slapping his cheek playfully as she put the packet away.

"I'm a female and I have a period, I fertilise eggs, Natsume-kun. Of course I can re-produce. I just don't want it to be now. We're only teenagers, barely adults... but one day I want your babies, boy or girl, gay or straight." she smiled as Ntausme grimaced, thinking about a gay child.

"They had better be straight." he snarled. Mikan rolled her eyes. Such a homophobe was her boyfriend!

**Chapter Three  
****~End~**

This took longer to make than I anticipated. I have been having a few work problems via school, so lots of homework, coursework and after school sessions, you see. I have had no real time to write this story, and with my exams coming up in January I have less me me time and more time with the revision work. What's worse, my internet is breaking down. Eurgh. Anywhoo, thanks for reading, and PLEASE... REVIEW!!!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Infectious Addictions

**Affection Calls**

5 chapters about the relationship of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. We have all realised that Mikan is a pervert, and Natsume is glad because Mikan being a pervert means that he can just do some _more_ dirty stuff to her and she won't even complain. What if he does it in public though? As in do IT in PUBLIC? NXM

Me: I disclaim to owning ALL rights to Gakuen Alice, those rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensai. KYA!

Okies, last chapter Natsume did a pervy thing in school~ and he revealed it to Jinno! ARGH! Anywhoo... Natsume, what did you dooooooooo?

And we all found out that Mikan has wet dreams, lol. Well... the female form of wet dreams mwahahahaha.

Oh, and I love ALL your reviews! So awesome!... though I got one that went '... how old are you?' check ma profile, mwahahahaha! Oh, and she also stated that I seemed a bit too 'young' to write these sorts of stories, especially as they are extremely perverted... and yes, I actually have a worse mind than some I know, but I know a younger person who's mind is just as corrupted as mine and she is WAY pervier than me!

Natsume: ... *reads Blue's script' where's the pervy stuff!

Me: ... Natsume-kun *snatches script* you'll see in the chapter!

Natsume: You spoil everything, baaaaaaaaaaaaka. (flicks ma forehead)

Me: WAAAAAAAAAH!

Comment I loved**: camilleT.T - ****love it natsume and mikan are so horny, nice update soon**

Yeeees, they ARE horny mwahahaha. So now... enter the perverted minds of me and you readers... lol.

**~Chapter Four~  
****Infectious (Addictions)**

Every morning that Mikan had woken up since her first intimate special time with Natsume, she had woken up horny. Her horniness grew by day, and it didn't help that she and Natsume were in different bedrooms that were a great distance away from each other. So, Natsume and Mikan had devised a scheadule; they would spend the night in each others' rooms each week, starting with Natsume's bedroom. That way the both of them could wake up and have morning sex, which they _both_ enjoyed.

So that week Mikan woke up to the glory of Natsume's bedroom. It wasn't too hard to notice; his bed smelled of cologne, and it was quite vast and much more comfertable than her own bed. She yawned, wondering if Natsume was awake. Of course Mikan had figured out that Natsume deliberately woke himself up before her just so that she couldn't see him sleeping. Mikan would just think of it as 'cute' and 'sweet'. He didn't want her to think that of him; he wanted Mikan to think of him as buff, hunky, sex-worthy, a God. Anything that didn't let the words 'cute' or 'sweet' enter the sentence.

So when Mikan opened her eyes to see Natsume staring at her, she snuggled up to his body and layed her head on his bare chest. Natsume had a small and mischeivious grin on his face which could only mean that he had one thing on his mind...

"Mm... good morning, Natsume-kun." Mikan mumbled, wrapping Natsume's duvet around her body some more. She was ready to rest her head again, but found herself blanketed not by a duvet, but her own boyfriend.

And by the long thing that was prodding her thigh, Mikan knew that he wanted something that she wanted and that only she could give him. But something would prevent that from happening...

Mikan was ready to let Natsume ravish her when she saw the hands on his bedside clock. Mikan screeched, breaking Natsume's ear drums, and was so shocked that she fell straight off the bed and lay on the floor tangled in bed sheets whilst Natsume sat there, completely naked and growling.

He would have to make room in his scheadule to BURN AN ALARM CLOCK!

"Kyaa, we're late! Natsume-kun, quick, we need to get ready! Shotgun the shower!" yelled Mikan, struggling to stand up. She was tripping over the bed sheets that were still wrapped around her, looking a bit like a mad woman as Natsume rolled his eyes. His girlfriend was a classified idiot, so he decided to help her become de-tangled in order for her to have a shower.

"Baka Mikan." he muttered, wrapping an arm around Mikan's waist as she struggled with the sheets. Natsume, with one swift movement, removed all the sheets and dropped them, leaving Mikan in her birthday suit, just like him, and smiling up at her boyfriend thankfully.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun... now it's time for the shower! Lemme go!" she cried out childishly, reaching for the bathroom door knob with Natsme still holding onto her via the waist. He didn't really want to let her go, not so easily. That would be far too boring. (Okay, why the heck does Natsume think everything is boring? I am such a complicated writer.)

"Ne, Mikan-chan," Natsume was using the 'I want something so gimme gimme gimme' voice which Mikan happened to like a lot, but at that moment, Mikan didn't really care if he put on a voice that resembled that of Romi Paku's or Vic Mignagna, all she wanted was a shower and not die at the hands of one angry teacher, mainly Jinno or Mitsuki, who had become grumpier ever since Narumi had started to wear dresses to school.

"What?" she asked, stil trying to reach for the door knob but failing as Natsume pulled her away from it slowly and with the utter most ease. He squeezed one of Mikan's breasts. Of course, she noticed this and flushed crimson when a wave of horniness washed over her entire body.

"Let's share a shower together, I want to see you body wet again." he asked her seductively, starting to trail his tongue along her neck as Mikan blinked rapidly, turning to face Natsume as he stared at her with his luscious crimson eyes full of the want for sex and hunger. She then saw his lips curl into the 'Gimme what I want' pout, and she just _couldn't_ deny that pout!

Well, she could at least _try_, right?

"B-but we need to get to class on time, Natsume! Let me go to the shower, please! You being there will only distract me, make me horny and then I'll just become your sex slave! Don't horninise me, mister!" she cried out pathetically. He knew she wanted it and so did she, that was the cruel truth. Mikan was going to lose all will to resist in seconds, it was inevitable.

"Not even a word, baka Mikan. Anyway, it's only Math first period, and that idiot of a teacher still hasn't forgiven us for walking out on his crap lesson just to go have sex, so we should at least stay clear of him until he cools off." Natsume explained with a knowing grin. Mikan frowned a little,

"Demo, Jinno _never_ cools off and he _never_ forgets a thing like that, Natsume-kun." Mikan stammered quietly as Natsume smirked. Mikan realised what he was getting to and became a little paler than normal.

"Exactly my point, little girlfriend of mine. If he never forgives us and never forgets, then we can never go to his class anymore or else he'll 'punish' us with detention and seperate us for a week at least." Natsume snarled into her ear, sending shivers down Mikan's spine as she meekly nodded, biting her lip.

"So... you exchange our math for sex tutorials?" she asked him quietly. Natsume made Mikan face him fully, placing a finger underneath the girls chin and staring at her. Mikan had become bashful for some reason. Looking so intensely into her boyfriends' eyes made her knee's go weak.

"Exactly." he told her. Mikan could be quick when she wanted to be, especially when it came to sex. He just hoped that she would be a good girl and cooperate with him a little bit and agree to the terms of no more math and lots more sex.

And seeing as it was Mikan, who hated math and just _loved_ sex... she would most likely say a big fat yes and pounce on him.

But she didn't.

"Yeah, but if we do that then we won't get a good education and then we'll fail and never ever graduate and then I can't become a good mother to children or get a job! I don't want to live in a dumpster, Natsume!" Mikan screeched loudly, her hands flying to her head as Natsume sighed. Mikan was jumping to conclusions, as always. And what was this talk of children? His eyes lit up at that, and he stared at Mikan scrutingly.

"Hey, what kids? Whose kids do you plan to have, Mikan?" he asked her cunningly. Mikan blinked for a few seconds, forgetting her current dilemma and starting to ponder on the question at hand. She chewed her lip thoughtfully until a name came to mind.

It took her long enough.

"Yours of course, Natsume-kun! I don't want anybody else's babies but yours! I think you'd make a pretty good dada, seeing as you're all protective and nice to those you care about... just don't call them names and love em' lots." she smiled as she said this, an image of babies running amock through her head and her and Natsume, together as adults.

Natsume was happy about this answer because it meant that Mikan planned to have a future with him, and having children was a big commitment, but he would do anything to make Mikan happy, even if it meant drowning himself just to make her smile.

Of course Mikan would never want that, he knew that all too well. She would smile with anything he did for her, unless he really pissed her off, then he'd get no smile, angry sex and a lot of silence.

But he liked the angry sex bit. That was good. (wtf? lol)

"So... if you want my babies, why don't we make them in the shower?" Natsume whispered into Mikan's earhuskily as she giggled. She knew what he was playing at, but found no reason to resist anymore. She had forgotten about them going to class, despite Jinno hating them even more now.

"B-but Hotaru doesn't want me to get pregnant yet, and we're still in school a-and I'm on the pill and I think we shouldn't rush into anything like having kids so soon!" Mikan was making up excuses even though she wanted to have Natsume's babies. She knew that hers and Natsume's kids would turn out beautiful and perfect, she knew that she would love them more than anything and so would Natsume.

"Are you out of reasons why to _not_ have sex with a person like me?" Natsume asked as Mikan became lost in his eyes instantly, gulping with a small nod.

"U-uh huh... let's do it! I'm horny now!" Mikan burst out, grabbing Natsume's wrist and dragging him into his bathroom and locking the door behind her...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Whoah, Mikan... you look wiped out! What were you doing?" exclaimed Anna hyperly when Mikan walked into the classroom that afternoon for English class, probably her second worst subject. She didn't particularly want to be bombarded with questions from her friends and classmates who _knew_ what she had been doing with her hot boyfriend earlier that morning when they were supposed to be in a Math class with the evil Jinno and his frog.

"... Natsume somehow compromised with me and we had sex in his shower... then on the bathroom floor." muttered Mikan as she sat at her desk, sighing heavily to herself. Natsume was still in his room, resting. He had a mission that afternoon, and him having sex was a tiring thing. It was for Mikan as well, but she wanted good grades. Unlike a certain smart-assed boyfriend she'd slept woth just minutes ago for the third time that day she was classed as an idiot. She needed the grades, including Math, but Natsume would most likely have his way with her every Math lesson.

Anna stared at Mikan for a while, then sat beside her and grinned. She lowered her voice so that only Mikan could hear her. She seemed excited.

"Really? You do bathroom sex too!? Koko likes to do it with me!" Anna was eagerly saying, throwing her arms in the air as Mikan blinked. Anna was ready to discuss her sex life with Mikan? She knew that Koko enjoyed sharing his intimate memories with others, but Anna...? Was she a pervert just like Mikan?

Yes. Yes she was.

"Does he? Are you sure you want to talk about this with me?" Mikan asked her friend who was bouncing on the bench happily, clapping her hands and grinning like the Cheshire cat on high. Mikan was getting scared, which was not an easy thing to do.

"Yep! Nonoko doesn't have sex with Yuu and Sumire refuses to tell me her sex scandals... but really, do you enjoy sex with Natsume!? I _love_ sex with Koko because he is so adventerous and daring and we do it about three times a day! How about you, Mikan-chan? How good is Natsume in bed?" the pink haired sweety asked eagerly, waiting for Mikan's answer as the secret perverted girl blushed hard.

"Er... i-it's very enjoyable, and he is great, I guess... he knows how to hit the good spots, and erm... bathroom sex is wonderful?" Mikan muttered, not knowing really how to answer Anna, even though her answer seemed detailed enough for Anna who smirked proudly.

"Really? _We-ll~_, Koko loves it just as much as I do, Mikan-chan. Oh my god! I just remembered! He once cornered me in the girls' bathroom and did me _right_ there in one of the cubicles whilst other girls were there! We had to be soooo quiet!" she cried out happily. Mikan looked disgusted, realising that it was Anna and Koko who were doing the silent moans and grunts in the cubicle next to her that one time, "He is like a _sex_ beast, I guess. He just finds a spot and pulls down my panties, if I have any on, and we do it wherever we're standing." Anna seemed like she was on an explicit chat show. She was red in the face from thinking of her dirty thoughts and she was in need of Koko, it was evident. Her legs were twitching, something which happened to Mikan when she was horny.

And it seemed that Anna wasn't wearing a bra that day, either. So, erm... yeah.

"Anna... go see Koko." Mikan told her gently, poiting towards the idiot of the class who was doing hand stands on the teachers' desk. Anna just gave one flustered nod and ran towards her boyfriend, who had become sexy over the years but more of an idiot, and practically glomped him. By the look on Koko's face, it seemed that he noticed that Anna wasn't wearing a bra and was _horny_. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her off to the classroom closet, Anna and Koko's 'personal' space for when they wanted to do something and also listen in on the lesson. No one else used it.

Then throughout the rest of the lesson, Mikan had to endure endless boredom as Natsume didn't turn up thanks to the stupid mission and sleep. Hotaru was busy sitting with Ruka and 'enjoying' herself in more ways than one. The first was that she loved English, and the second, Ruka was enjoying _her_.

So throughout the lesson, Mikan ended up fantasizing about Natsume and herself doing 'it' in any position she could think up possible. Her most favourite fantasy was them doing it in Central Town in a random cubicle in a dress shop. She would like that, it would have been a good thrill for them both and not in the least boring...

The lesson ended quickly as Mikan drained her thoughts (I don't get the line either, just sounds good) then stood up and walked out of the door, knowing that the day had finished. She was surprised, though, to find Natsume standing with his back against the wall outside their class, wearing faded black baggy jeans and a baggy red shirt to fit the whole baggy look. Mikan raised an eyebrow, walking towards her baggy but sexy boyfriend.

"Hey, if you have time to wait around for me then at least make some time to come to class! I wasn't entertained enough!" she told him with a gentle poke in the chest. Natsume arched an eyebrow with a small smirk as his eyes met with Mikan's.

"So you wanted me to play with you? Perverted Mikan-chan." he chuckled as Mikan blushed then quickly rolled her eyes. She grabbed Natsume's hands, entwining her fingers with his before planting a peck on his lips.

"L-let's go to my room! I need to change so that we can go off to Central Town! I need some supplies." she muttered as Natsume kissed her hand for a brief second before kissing her on the mouth.

"Hm, you read my mind, I have a manga in a shop that I need to buy... apparently it's good." he told her, starting to walk with Mikan to her dormitory as she nodded, pursing her lips. What if they ended up doing it in a cubicle in Central Town? Would that be good or not?

X-X-X-X-X-X

After half an hour of walking around her room half naked and looking for clothes to wear, Mikan was ready to go to Central Town wearing a baby blue T-shirt that wasn't too revealing and some hip jeans. Her stomach showed a little, but Natsume had told her that he wouldn't be pleased if she swanned, or tripped, around the twon looking like she revealed too much. In other words, she wasn't allowed to draw attention to herself. This made Natsume glad that Mikan wasn't big in the breast area like Sumire or Nonoko, who had somehow gained D cleavages. Naturally or unnaturally, he did not know.

"God, you take such a long time!" Natsume snapped in a bored voice, holding one of Mikan's bra's as she stuck her tongue out, snatching the yellow bra away from him and stuffing it back into her underwear drawer. She had been searching for good underwear, as well, and Natsume had made her wear her red set that day. No mis-matching.

"Don't whine, Natsume! Man, you still annoy me!" Mikan said in a chipper kind of voice, jumping onto her bed next to Natsume and gently kissing his cheek before hugging him.

"But I still love you! Your annoying side is what attracts me other than your body!" she squealed, then soon found herself on top of Natsume and kissing him passionately. It was a while until they broke away.

"Er... let's get going before the day is over, right?" Mikan muttered, getting off of Natsume and dragging him off of her bed so that they could go to Central Town. Natsume decided not to protest because he really wnated that manga book to relieve his stress. It wasn't all about sex... (yeah, right)

The bus was almost empty when Natsume and Mikan boarded it, but that really didn't bother them. The only other passengers were a few of the elementry kids and their superiors, and maybe one or two teachers.

Natsume spent the bus journey with Mikan talking about what essentials she needed like new underwear, clothes, books, pens and such. All Natsume really needed was a manga book he had pre-ordered, so it seemed that if he didn't find time to look aroudn any other shops or dawdle, he would be stuck with clothes shops and looking at make-up and underwear. The underwear part was fine, but the rest... nah.

So when they finally got into Ventral Town, Mikan went off to buy whatever she needed and Natsume decided to dawdle in his favourite manga bookstore wherehis latest manga awaited his clutches. He wondered how good it was. It had to be the Creme de la creme seeing as it was voted the best, most explicit hentai manga ever in his weekly magazine of manga, that was why he'd ordered the new manga book. He needed sex ideas for him and Mikan.

So he needed to find something to do for a good hour so that Mikan wouldn't drag him off to a girly dress shop or make-up store. Natsume quickly busied himself with reading some manga in the back of the bookstore where no innocent person dared to go unless they were double dared to go there and look through a certain raunchy manga book, and he entertained himself with some manga he had not pre-ordered but was willing to buy.

It didn't take too long for him to get extremely bored and terribly horny, though, so Natsume knew that he had to go cool off before he started to do something he didn't _want_ to do in the back of a bookstore. He quickly walked out with his manga that he had bought, and traipsed around the nearby shops that weren't selling clothes or make-up or anything girlish he didn't want to look at.

Something then caught Natsume's eye in a shop window, and he stood staring at it for a while. He decided to go into the shop and get the item, seeing as it interested him in some way, then waited for Mikan outside the bookstore.

When she appeared, she was laden with bags of shopping and looking a little tireded out by carrying them.

"You didn't get enough, let's by some more." Natsume said sarcastically as Mikan scowled coldly towards him, placing the bags on the ground and rubbing her hands. The handles of those bags cut into her something chronic. She heaved a sigh, then sidled up to Natsume with a smile.

"No more money, Natsume-kun, so I can't buy anything else! Although I made a pit stop at the lingerie store for _someone's_ benefit, so don't mock the bags!" she grinned, kissing him on the lips then hugging him gently as he rolled his eyes, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Really, how did I know you'd get something for _my_ benefit... oh, I got you something, too." he said, rummaging into his pocket and looking for whatever had gained his interest. He then took it out, and placed it in Mikan's hands as she looked at him, confused.

"Eh? You bought me a gift?... Oh my gosh! It's so adorable! Natsume-kun, thank you!" Mikan cried out when she saw that it was a cute panda key chain and a silver locket. She put the little locket around her neck with a blush across her cheeks, then attached the panda key chain to her purse, smiling happily.

"The panda reminds me of you. It intrigued me." he simply answered as Mikan became starry eyed,

"Oh... you shouldn't have! Hm, I love you!" she giggled, giving Natsume another kiss which became a bit more heated than the other one prior to him giving her gifts. Natsume didn't object to Mikan playing tonsel tennis with him, in fact, he was all for public make-out sessions with his girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, then let one hand find its way into the back of her hip jeans.

"Mmm... Na-Natsume, we're in public." she whispered as Natsume looked over her shoulder, pausing his kissing session with the girl, and shrugged at the numerous passer-by's that didn't even glance at them.

"No one's looking, so why not?" he muttered, then continued with what he was intending to do. Mikan could already hear herself panting and feel her heart racing twice as fast as it should have. She succumbed to Natsume's actions, letting him get away with it.

It was a matter of time before Mikan realised she had to stop Natsume before it got too intimate. She pulled his hand out of the back of her jeans as he gave her a questioning look, then pushed him towards a place that had a few bushes to hide behind. She grabbed her bags and hauled them over the bushes before going behind them with Natsume.

How could she resist him when he'd made her so wet already? She needed him, she was hungry for him. He was like heroin running through her system, a never ending drug. She needed him to fill her up before she became so horny she had to please herself, and when she had a boyfriend who could please her right there and then, she didn't need to do it herself, or do the DIY thing, whichever was better. (yeah, me no get it either lol)

When the couple got behind the bush Mikan was pushed underneath Natsume who pushed her shirt up forcefully to get to her clothed breasts which were soon revealed to the air, causing her nipples to harden when the cool air rushed onto them. Natsume soon closed the gap between air and Mikan's pink nipple with his mouth, his warm and wet tongue gently teasing and flicking it to satisfy his girlfriend. He heard small moans that were trying to be suppressed and her body quivered under his touch.

Mikan bit her lip in anticipation, squeezing her legs together. She could feel the need for Natsume increase already, the wetness of her core growing some more as well. Natsume took his time in covering her nipple with his saliva. He then took his time with the other one, giving it the same treatment as Mikan suppressed another moan, then suddenly found two fingers in her mouth to quieten her a little.

"Mmmm... hmmm!" Mikan moaned as she sucked on Natsume's fingers, trying her hardest not to bite them in pleasure. He wouldn't really feel horny after having his fingers chewed off now would he? Mikan sucked them gently then a little harder when Natsume started to play with her in the forbidden area where only he could touch with his other hand. Mikan closed her eyes as she took on the pleasure. The thrill of getting found only increased the pleasure.

"Ah you're so wet, Mikan!" Natsume sounded like he was complaining, but Mikan knew that he wasn't really. She saw that in his eyes he was pleased she was so wet down there. Natsume then brought his fingers out of her panties, and pulled her hip jeans down slightly after un doing the zipper. Her panties came down with them, leaving her not-fully-naked, but a little-naked-which-was-enough-to-become-embarassed.

"N-neh, Natsume-kun, you aren't going to actually do that here, are you?" Mikan whispered as Natsume grinned, licking his lips as Mikan blinked rapidly, knowing far too well what his intentions were. She then couldn't see Natsume's eyes anymore, because he was where the most heated part of her body was.

"A-ah Natsume-kun... ah-hah...!" Mikan cried out as she tried not to yell out too loudly, in case of someone thinking she was being murdered, raped or dragged off. If she drew attention to herself, then too many people would appear and find her having sex with her horny boyfriend behind a bush in apublic, supposedly child-friendly place.

Not so child-friendly or sanitary anymore!

"Mmph... Na-tsume..." Mikan mumbled, covering her mouth with her hands as Natsume licked her sensitive spot he always managed to find. She felt so good when he pleasured her in such ways, she couldn't help but blush and want to cum. Natsume looked up at her satisfied looking face with as he gently licked her, then started to lick a little faster.

"Mikan-chan, stop hiding your cute face, I want to see you looking lustful and trying your hardest not to scream in pleasure," Natsume muttered as Mikan gave a small nod, letting her hands fall from her mouth. She gripped onto the short grass blades, willing herself not to scream Natsume's name. It wasn't easy; she had to settle for heavy breathing and imaging something other than their current situation, which wasn't that easy.

"And whilst your at it, focus on _me_ and nothing else." Natsume seemed to be asking her the impossible. Mikan whimpered at this. He was being a meanie... a sexy meanie, but a meani none-the-less. How could she _not_ scream out in pleasure when he was doing something terribly sexual and satisfying to her in an open, public place, one which she picked, granted, but how could he? He _knew_ there were people, and children, walking about on the other side of that bush which hid them.

"Y-you're so mean... mmmmm! Natsume-kun, I don't think I can stop myself from... ah!" Mikan was whispering as quietly as she could, but if Natsume didn't stop what he was doing to her she would start yelling his name, pounding her fists against the grass and riding him.

Mikan found herself orgasming at one of the _most inappropriate times_ _possible_. This caused her to become mildly embarassed with herself, whilst Natsume became pleased and started to lick her clean, pushing her legs towards her body as Mikan groaned outwardly for Natsume to hear. She then placed one hand on the back of his head, the other gripping the grass tightly. She brought Natsume's head up from her womanhood, then got onto her knee's and crawled towards her boyfriend, placing her lips over his and moving her mouth with Natsume's, his hot breath entering her mouth along with his tongue and she swore she could taste herself.

Mikan felt Natsume's tongue move around hers before starting to suck on it gently. She could feel his hardened member push against her as she moved herself to sit on his lap. She wanted him, she knew he was hot like she was. He needed to be inside of her, she could feel it.

"I love you, Natsume-kun." she whispered, unzipping his pants for him slowly as he kissed her hard on the mouth, his way of telling her he loved her. Mikan moaned as she felt Natsume's tongue move around her cave, tasting her sweet mouth and carressing her lips with his own. Mikan entwined her fingers with Natsume's as they kissed each other heatedly, and with her free hand she held onto his length and eased herself onto him.

Once he was inside of Mikan, Natsume found himelf being pushed onto the ground as Mikan gripped his shoulders tightly and moved herself against him. She was already finding it hard to breathe and Natsume was panting quite a bit. Mikan's hands moved from his shoulders down to his bisceps, clutching his baggy shirt tightly as she pushed some more, putting him deeper inside of her. She was going slow and steady, something which made Natsume imapatient. He wanted it fast, and the only way to do that was flip Mikan so that he was on top.

So he did.

"Ah... ah... Natsume... y-you're so... ah, you're so hard and power... -ful! Go faster!" Mikan begged him, sweat forming on her forehead as Natsume drove into her (giggle) faster. He lowered his head to her rounded breasts and caught one of the hard nipples in between his teeth. Mikan jolted, her whole body tensing at the contact between her nipple and Natsume's teeth. Natsume swirled his tongue around the erect peak to harden it some more as Mikan breathed in deeply, willing herself not to scream.

But thrust after thrust, she knew at some point when her walls closed around Natsume she would scream her lungs off. It was inevitable...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, Natsume, have you noticed that my breasts have grown a cup bigger?" Mikan asked her boyfriend that night as he shrugged, then lifted the bed covers to percieve his girls' chest. He noticed that they _had_ gotten a bit bigger. He cupped a breast in his hand and squeezed it, then licked a nipple as Mikan rolled her eyes but groaned loudly. Natsume then stopped, being mean again and he shrugged.

"I guess they have, but don't they grow all the time? I mean that Imai's breasts just seemed to pop out when you least expected it." Natsume exclaimed as Mikan pushed her breasts together, raising her eyebrows.

She didn't know that she was turning Natsume on.

"Yeah, true... I guess mine are still in the process of growing, since I only started growing something at 14... hm, good thing I bought new underwear!" smiled Mikan, then slipped under the covers and lay her head on the pillow. Natsume lay next to her, turning off his bedside lamp.

"Nigth night, Natsume-kun! I love you." she cooed, ready to go to sleep, but Natsume didn't _want_ his girlfriend to sleep, so she didn't... (MWAHAHAHA)

**Chapter Four  
****~End~**

Okay, took longer to write than expected, hoo boy. I wasn't home for a day, so I couldn't do anything to the story so I poured out the creativity I had left in me into this story. Sex scenes aren't easy to think up unless you have such a corrupted mind... thankfully, I have a corrupted mind, but it wasn't easy putting it into words. Meh. Thank you for reaidng, hope you enjoyed!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Intimate Longing

**Affection Calls**

FINAL CHAPTER!!! Yes, the FINAL chapter! Nooooes! Okay, there is SO much more than just sex going down in the final chapter of 'Affection Calls', and quite frankly, what is it? READ TO FIND OUT!!!

Me: I disclaim to owning all rights to Gakuen Alice, those rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sama! I own NOTHING!

Oooooh, I loved all the reviews! I am sooo posting a few up now! Mwahahaha!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: **hot and sexy, and funny!**  
**  
camilleT.T: public sex(mWaHAhaHAhAHa) i never thought mikan and natsume can do it in public. btw i love all your stories they are so good. update soon=)**

Animecherryblossem33: **Anna is a perv now too. didn't see that coming lol. such horny horny teenagers. lol. well another great chap! it was AWESOME! hehe sex behind bushes. well anyway can't wait for the next chap!! update soon!**

Oh, thanks for the comments! I loved ALL of them, they made me laugh quite a bit, especially the Anna one! Yes, she is a perv... I thought I would need to clear that one up, haha! Anywhoo, bloodeyrosy, I liked the guess, it IS a possibility, but all is revealed in this chapter!

A drama chapter, wheeeeeeee!~

**~Chapter Five~  
****Intimate (Longing)**

It had been about three months since Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura had started out as a real item. What started out innocent and sweet had become something sensual and adventurous. They were both extremely sexual and open with each other and would usually do it wherever they wanted, and if Natsume had his way, whenever he wanted them to do it.

Of course teachers, homework and some friends got in the way of their intimacey, which pissed Natsume off and made Mikan sigh. Jinno enjoyed giving the two frequent detentions, where they were seperated from each other for an hour or two, and when they had homework Mikan refused to do anything with Natsume because she wanted to be the good little girl she had always tried to be. And then their friends; Hotaru and Ruka didn't really interrupt their time together, but Anna enjoyed talking about sex with Mikan whilst Koko tried to get chummy with Natsume, which was never very successfull. Usually it ended up with Koko head-first in the stinking trash cans.

So whenever they could, Natsume and Mikan would find an empty classroom or somewhere public to get intimate with each other. Usually, in a public place such as the school library, they would have to stop half way through their business and run off to another place in case someone came to wherever they were, and usually that only happened in the school library where they went to the abandoned section which only really nerdy people, like Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna went to.

So their sex life was great, better than great. They usually spent the nights in each others' rooms, together, unless Mikan kicked Natsume out so that she could sleep or cram for an important test.

But when Mikan decided to kick Natsume out two nights in a row, she realised that his pro-longing for sex was not that long, seeing as he barged straight into her room before she could lock the door then had her how he wanted her.

So their sex life was on a good line, to put it bluntly.

Of course the two of them had their little spats and arguments every now and again. They didn't agree on most things, as they were so different in many ways. Mikan would drag Natsume to Central Town and he would start to complain and then they would fight over which shoes Mikan should buy, then they wouldn't talk but then they would forgive each other and have make-up sex.

But the rockiest part of their relationship was about to take place, and it all started with Mikan's breasts growing a cup size bigger...

"Ne, Natsume-kun, have you noticed that I've gotten fatter?" Mikan asked that morning in the canteen as she and Natsume walked towards their regular table where they ate their breakfast. The table was already taken hostage of by Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Youichi, Hotaru, Ruka and some random stalker of Sumire's who was waiting for his stalkee. Mikan placed her tray beside Hotaru's with a smile as the raven haired mistress grimaced coldly, then returned to her one-person conversation with Ruka, who just listened intently.

Natsume, upon hearing his girlfriends' question about her weight, took a glanced at her, lifted her school blouse to see her stomach which was slightly podging out, but it wasn't unattractive. She wasn't _that_ fat. Just kinda chubby.

"You've been eating too much, that's what." he muttered as Mikan blinked, then looked towards her tray and realised that Natsume was right; she _was_ eating a little too much. She had two stacks of pancakes, a load of waffles and crumpets, some soda and a few lemon wedges and chocolate sauce to cover the pancakes she had. If that wasn't enough, Mikan had had much _more_ than this for a breakfast on other days, and it had all started just a month or two back. She didn't understand why, though. She just seemed so _hungry_ all of the time.

"I should probably go on a diet... I would never think of you as the sort of guy to have a _fat_ and _ugly_ girlfriend." muttered Mikan, prodding her stomach with the tip of her finger, then grabbing a fork and poking the end of it into her tummy gently as Natsume raised an eyebrow, questioning Mikan's outlook on what he thought of others and of her.

"And who are you to question what type of girl I like? For all you know, I might get turned on by hefty, nerdy-looking and not that pretty girls and fantasize about doing them the way I do you most of the time." he muttered, taking the fork from Mikan's hand then ducking under the table to kiss her stomach once he had wrenched up her wretched shirt which was only there to get in the way and cease his fun. Mikan cringed, but only because Youichi was there, a 9 year old boy who was still new to a lot of things, and he didn't need to see anything sexual until he was _at least_ 16 years old, like they were.

"Na-Natsume..." Mikan gulped, wondering what on earth he intended to do to her, even though his actions were more than clear enough. He had started off with kissing her bare stomach which she proclaimed as 'fat', then started going down further to lick and kiss her legs with a little bit of a nibble here and there. Before anything else unfolded before the curious Youichi's eyes, Hotaru and Ruka steered him off with promises of candy and a cute little rattle, which he still seemed to love even after many years.

So that left Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu and Sumire's stalker at the table with Natsume and Mikan. Anna and Koko, especially Anna, seemed interested in what was going on in the public canteen that could be bombarded with three year olds any second now.

It was evident what Natsume Hyuuga was doing to his girlfriend. Anyone who was close enough to their table could see Natsume's hands from under Mikan's shirt, fondling her breasts whilst teasing her most sensitive area with the tip of his tongue. (how did her panties disappear? Hm...)

"Mhm... Na-tsume... e-everyone's staring at me..." she whispered as Natsume grabbed hold of her breasts hard, then took one hand out from under her shirt to grab a handful of chestnut hair, and dragged her down to face him.

"They're staring cos' their jealous, idiot." he muttered, then leaned up towards her and kissed her full on the mouth. Mikan tried to protest, knwoing that it could lead to so much more in a matter of seconds, but her will to resist finally collapsed and she caved in to Natusme's dominating kiss. He soon let go of her hair, and gradually stood up, a peeved off look upon his face,

"Let's go somewhere quieter, if that'll make you happy." he then growled, holding out his hand to Mikan as she beamed, jumping up and taking the very hand her lover held out. She then took a double take and quickly grabbed a pancake, which Natsume put back, then grabbed the chocolate sauce. Mikan was curious, Natsume was devious.

"Neh, Natsume-kun! I'm hungry!" she trilled, but he wasn't listening. He just shrugged, took her hand in his tightly, and pulled her towards the exit to the canteen. Mikan thought that she had noticed Koko grinning with glee and Anna crieing at him 'to _tell_ her what was going on!'. Koko had read Natsume's mind, and knew exactly why Natsume had stolen the chocolate sauce away and his girlfriend...

"Hey, Natsume! I'm still hungry! Can't I have something to eat!" whined the persistent and also annoying girlfriend of Natsume's. She was walking behind him as he yawned, still tired, then steered towards a corner, wondering what was aroudn it. Mikan obediantely followed him, of course, but she was still hungry! She could hear the monster in her stomach growling to be let out of the stomach cage! (omg random muchly?)

"Whine whine whine. God, woman, shut up whining!" Natsume sighed as Mikan pouted, then stuck her tongue out at him. Natsume caught this, and Mikan was instantly at the wall, her tongue still poking out at Natsume, and he forced his own tongue into her mouth which caused her to moan rather loudly. Mikan wasn't going to resist him when no one was around, and with another hour left until breakfast finished, Natsume had plenty enough time to finish his deed with Mikan.

Mikan was already breathing heavily, she was already intoxicated by Natsume's touch and how he handled her. Natsume knew that Mikan would never be able to repel him, he was like a drug, but better and much more addictive. Mikan was already used to his body after so much sex that every time she looked at him she yearned for him and felt heated at her core. Mikan knew that she couldn't live without Natsume. Damn the sex, she just needed him! They didn't need to have heated, adventurous and mind-boggeling sex! They just needed each other!...

And maybe the sex, too.

"M-mou, Natsume-kun... in the halls? We'll get caught." Mikan whimpered as she pressed her back against the wall some more, trapped by Natsume who was giving her neck a hoard of butterfly kisses and hickeys. He didn't answer her, just lifted a hand and grabbed her by the chin then planted a lustful kiss on her open mouth, his tongue evading her warm cave and tasting her. Mikan moaned and gripped her hand into a fist as they kissed deeply, lost in the moment of Natsume and herself, only concetrating on how his tongue wound around hers, how they exchanged saliva and how his crotch burned into hers...

"Y-you're really hard, Natusme-kun." Mikan pointed out, blushing. And to prove her point, she pushed Natsume away gently and pointed a finger towards his groin, showing a nice bulge forming in his pants. Natsume's ears (yay! Ears!!!) turned red as he cringed, then grabbed his girlfriends' wrist and dragged her towards a darker corner of the halls where they were shrouded by the darkness.

"Don't point ridiculous things out, Mikan." Natsume snarled as Mikan went a deeper shade of red, then found herself against the wall again with her hands pinned high above her head by one of Natsume's hands. She couldn't escape his clutches, could she?

Mikan was a dark red when Natsume started to lick up and down her neck slowly, causing Mikan to slightly shudder when she felt his wet tongue roll over her skin, leaving a trail of his saliva in its wake. She then felt one hand resting on her breast, the other still holding her wrists to the wall tightly so that she couldn't escape from him, not that she wanted to, of course.

"Mm.. N-Natsume, what is the chocolate sa-sauce for?" Mikan asked her boyfriend meekly, wondering why on earth he would bring the bottle with him instead of a stack of pancakes or something. What in the world could the chocolate substance be used for other than covering pancakes?

"Eh, I forgot I took that... but seeing as you want to know _so badly_," he hissed into her ear gently, grinning darkly as Mikan bit her lip gently, "_this_," Natsume indicated to the chocolate sauce as Mikan nodded slowly, "is going on _you_. You're breakfast." he was blunt and quick to the point as Mikan's eyes widened at this. Natsume then un-pinned Mikan's hands, pushing her down onto the ground instead as she cringed when he pulled off her jacket and shirt, then un-clipped her bra and left her upper body nude.

"What if someone finds us?" Mikan asked curiously, scared that an early morning janitor or a kid would find them having sex in a dark corner when they were supposed to be having breakfast. But then again, Natsume wa shaving his little Mikan for 'breakfast'.

"I'll tell 'em I'm eating my breakfast, duh." he told her curtly. Mikan frowned, wondering what he meant, then suddenly squealed lightly when Natsume spilled the chocolate sauce over her stomach. It was sticky and kinda cold, but the thing she focused on the most was Natsume's mouth and his tongue, gently lapping up the sweet chocolate from her stomach as Mikan gasped and moaned, closing her eyes as her boyfriend smeared the chocolate over her body with his hungry tongue. His mouth was hot on her skin as he sucked certain parts of her stomach. He then let his tongue fall into the dip of her stomach and Mikan arched her back, biting down on her bottom lip a little harder than she anticipated.

"Oh, Natsume-kun!" cried Mikan as Natsume clutched her breasts in his chocolate covered hands, imprinting his hand mark on her plump mounds. Mikan could feel her upper body getting stickier and sticker by the minute. Natsume took her hardening nipples between his finger and thumb and started to play with them as Mikan stuck her fist in her mouth to keep herself from screaming too loudly.

Mikan then found her fist out of her mouth and replaced with the taste of chocolate. Sticky, chocolatey and sweet tasting lips covered her own, filling her mouth with the sweetness of Natsume who held her face gently in his strong hands. He then traced his thumb over her cheek, covering it in chocolate as well.

"Aaaah, so sweet... Natsume, do some more to me." Mikan whispered, becoming dizzy with desire for her boyfriend as he grinned, then took the chocolate sauce bottle into his hands and spilled some onto her perky breasts, smirking. Mikan blushed some more, then felt Natsume's tongue lick her chocolate sauce covered breasts roughly, taking care to tease her nipples by sucking on them and gently nipping at the buds. Mikan could feel herself coming on for an orgasm already. She felt hot all over her body, especially down at her womanhood.

"This tastes good on your body, Mikan-chan." Natsume whispered in a seductive tone as Mikan stared at him, then saw a devious smile on her boyfriends' lips. She questioned the smile, and was right to...

"I wonder how it tastes _down there_." he asked her quietly in a dark voice as Mikan's eyes widened. (Okay, official: I am a pervert) She shook her head lightly, then harder as Natsume traced his tongue down her chocolate smeared stomach and towards her area. He held the sauce bottle in his hands, ready to pour it onto her again. Mikan then sat up quickly, and flipped Natsume so that he was underneath. Mikan gave him a little smirk as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She then kissed Natsume lightly on his lips before prying the chocolate sauce bottle from his hands and opening the cap.

"H-hey! What are you-" he started, but Mikan placed a finger over his lips as she giggled lightly, taking off Natsume's school shirt and starting to unzip his pants slowly as he glared at her playfully.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun, Natsume-kun." she giggled again, then up-turned the bottle of chocolate sauce and poured some onto Natsume's chests. He shuddered when the sauce hit him, then groaned outwardly when Mikan's pointed tongue came into contact with his skin, licking the chocolate sauce from his chest. Mikan was careful to play with Natsume's erect nipples. Mikan had one hand on a chocolatey peck, whilst the other hand occupied itself with playing with Natsume's erection underneath a thin layer of boxer fabric. Natsume groaned again, loving the feeling of Mikan taking control.

"Mhm, Natsume-kun, you make such sexy moans, you make me want to cum." Mikan told him, her voice guised by a pleasurable voice that ran through his ears like music. Natsume then arched his back when Mikan squeezed his penis, then lightly traced a finger along his length. Mikan was enjoying his reaction to her touch and what she did to him. She then pulled down his pants and started to kiss him lower and lower until she finally reached his groin. She blushed and so did Natsume.

"Ne, I wonder what it would taste like covered in chocolate?" she asked herself slyly as Natsume's eyes popped.

"No way in hell, Mikan! You didn't let me do it to you, so you can't do it to me!" he snapped at her, but Mikan was going to be the one in charge, not Natsume. She raised an eyebrow, then quickly squirted some chocolate sauce onto Natsume's erection.

"I can, and I will." she said stubbornly as he shook his head, groaning with resistance. Mikan gently licked the head of his penis before placing him in her mouth as he gripped the back of her head, holding a fistful of chestnut hair. Mikan moved her head up and down as she sucked on him, making cute little noises as she did so. Natsume was losing all his will to not moan. He didn't want her to win, not then, not when she was already becoming dominant. He clenched his teeth together tightly as Mikan went faster and sucked harder.

Then before he could cum, Mikan took him out of her mouth and started to play with him teasingly. Her finger traced the chocolatey, saliva covered length before she moved up to his lips and kissed him with great intensity and desire. Once she parted from his lips, she smirked as he stared at her. Mikan held his face in her hands, then licked some chocolate sauce from her thumb.

"Hehe, yummy." she grinned, licking her lips slowly to entice Natsume. Natsume found her lip-licking quite seductive, so took her by the shoulders and started to lick Mikan's lips for her as she groaned, then found Natsume's tongue in her mouth. She moaned sweetly in his mouth as he brought her to his lap. Mikan straddled him as Natsume hooked a finger through the band of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Mikan gripped his shoulders tightly as she pushed herself onto him, kissing him hotly as she did so and moving herself up and down onto him, increasing the pace as she moaned into Natsume's mouth.

Natsume grabbed her backside and pushed himself into her some more as she pulled away from his lips and threw her head back, gasping and whispering his name. Her hands found his hair and tangled into his locks as he kissed her neck and collar bone. He then grabbed hold of her legs, hoisting them up as Mikan stared at him in confusion. It became clear when he rested her legs on his shoulders, and made her lay on her back so that he could take some more control.

"A-ah! Ah, Natsume-kun! M-ore!" cried Mikan in as low a voice as she could possibly muster. Natsume went harder and faster into her as she cried his name into his ear in gentle, ragged whispers. Her bretahing was heavy and broken and she was obviously in ecstasy.

"I-I'm about to cu---" Mikan was about to say, but Natsume cut her off, taking himself out of her. Before she could ask questions and protest, he hoisted her up and pushed her against the wall. He placed her arms around his neck, then grabbed one of her thighs and lifted her leg, the other inches off the gound as he screwed her against the wall. Mikan was breathless and lost in Natsume's lustful eyes. She could barely breath, but she didn't care. She was in such a heated moment with Natsume. She was intoxicated by him and only wanted to be filled with his seed.

She wanted him and knew he wanted her.

"A-aaaaah! Natsume-kun!" cried Mikan as she came. She forced herself not to scream out, even when Natsume came inside of her a few seconds after. She felt her entire body go limp against Natsume as he held onto her, his head laying on her shoulder. He then made sure that she had her legs securely wrapped around his waist as he breathed in and out, regaining his breath.

Mikan held him tightly, snuggling into his chest, still covered in smears of chocolate, and she exhaled deeply.

"Mikan... I love you." he whispered as she blinked lightly, then ooked up and gently placed her lips on his, giving him a sweet kiss. Se smiled tiredly.

"I love you too." she croaked, her voice hoarse as Natsume smiled lovingly, then kissed her passionately...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah, clean as a whistle!" Mikan murmered to herself cheerily, stretching as she stepped out of her shower in a small bath towel that barely covered her. She was stretching her arm as she stared at herself in the mirror, smiling at her reflection.

"Hm, Natsume-kun is so sweet! I wonder what he likes about me?" Mikan muttered to herself, placing a finger on her cheek to ponder. She then shrugged it off and dropped the towel around her, leaving it on her bathroom floor. She retrieved her panties from a hook on her bathroom doro and slid them on. She then took her bra and clipped it into place before pondering on something else.

"Hey, that packs still full." Mikan muttered to herself when she saw her pack of tampons she had bought two weeks ago for her period. She stared at them momentarily, wondering.

"Neh, I thought I was supposed to be on last week. Strange... I've never missed a period before." she muttered to herself as she dried her hair with a towel. She wondered why she wasn't on her period, surely she would have started?

The something hit her. She dropped the towel that she was using to dry her hair and her eyes widened as she stared at her reflection in the steamed up mirror, horrified at her realisation.

The sudden growth of her breasts, her eating habits, her abnormal weight change, her missed period.

She was pregnant...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was the afternoon and no one had any lessons apart from their alice classes. Of course, Natsume avoided his dangerous abilities class altogether alongside Mikan, who was still forced to go to the class but barely went because Natsume wanted 'make-out time' with her. So there they were, the sexual young couple, outside on a bench with Natsume taking complete control over the situation. Mikan didn't seem to be responding as eagerly as she normally would, and there was a reason. A very good reason behind it.

She had to tell Natsume what she thought, but she was too scared to. She didn't know how he would react, whether or not he would reject her or tell her he would stand by her side no matter what. Natsume wasn't a predictable person, he was far too hard to read. Mikan would only tell when he wanted sex, and even then it was hard to read his face.

As Mikan's mind clouded over with thoughts of children and teenage mother hood, Natsume stopped kissing her, realising that she wasn't concentrating on _him_, one thing that he liked her to do when they were planning to do it within their spare time together. He gently shook Mikan, a little concerned at her blank face and the distant look in her eyes.

"Mikan?" Natsume waved a hand in her face, distracting Mikan from her thoughts as she blinked, turning to stare at Natsume with a confused look in her eyes. Her boyfriend frowned. "What were you thinking about?" he asked her warily as Mikan stared at him, dumbfounded. She then breathed in and realised that she couldn't hide it from Natsume. He needed to know. She would never keep anything from him like he wouldn't hide a single thing from her, she hoped.

"Natsume... I need to tell you something." she started, already hesitating as Natsume pulled his arms away from her waist. His eyes narrowed, becoming serious as Mikan stared at him sadly. She knew that something bad would happen when she told him, or even before she told him...

"You like someone else?" he asked her darkly. Mikan was stunned, wondering where he had found that idea. He was probably thinking it all along, that Mikan liked someone else, someone kinder, someone _better_ than him. He seethed when he thought of another guy looking at Mikan with loving eyes, touching her, pleasing her and making her scream. His body quivered in fury. He pledged to kill the man so that he could have Mikan all to himself, even if she didn't like it. He loved her more than anyone else. No one could love her as much as he did!

"What? Natsume, gosh no! Why would I love someone else when I have the greatest guy in my life right here in front of me... trying to seduce me?" she asked him as she placed a hand on his arm. Natsume blinked, then grinned wryly. He liked it when Mikan talked so sweetly of him, and she said it in an affectionate voice. Mikan then planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you too much to fall for any other guy!" she then added. Natsume chuckled, kissing her boldly before pulling away from her.

"Really? So what's wrong?" he asked her. Mikan immediately became hesitant, twiddling her thumbs and biting down her lip as she gulped. She breathed in. Natsume realised she was going to tell him something rather important or something _big_. He hoped that it wasn't bad...

"Er... well, you know how these little things about me have been changing, like my breasts growing and my getting fatter," she started, but Natsume broke her off.

"You're not fat." he pointed out as Mikan rolled her eyes, then continued. "Whatever. You know these little changes, right?" she asked him as he nodded slowly, wondering what she was getting at. Mikan chewed her lip sub conciously before sighing to herself, shaking her head.

"Well, I kind of... missed my period." she revealed in a whisper. Natsume stared at her blankly for a minute, not understanding. He then let his eyes trail to Mikan's stomach which she had a hand over, almost protectively. He then looked back up at her face. She was pale and looked scared. He realised what she was getting to.

And he freaked out.

"Are you telling me you're _pregnant!?_" he suddenly yelled out, jumping to his feet as Mikan jumped herself from his yells, scared. She stood up slowly to face him, pursing her lips before answering Natsume.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility. Natsume-kun, I swear I only just realised this. I'll go to the nurse and get checked over so that I know for sure." she tried to reason with him, calm him down, but Natsume was far from calming down. He pointed an accusing finger at her all of a sudden.

"I thought you were on the pill! You shouldn't _be_ pregnant, we were _careful_... how the hell did this _happen_!" he yelled out, fretting over the fact that he might be a father. Mikan reached out her hand, but Natsume backed away. Mikan stared at him, horrified. Her nightmare was coming true. Was he rejecting her? Didn't he love her anymore?

Mikan felt the tears prick in her eyes, so she took a careful step back, letting her hand drop from her stomach.

"I see... well, I guess... sayonara, Natsume-kun." she whispered as the tears fell onto her red cheeks. Moments ago she had been scared to tell Natsume that she might have been pregnant, but now she was terrified of losing him because of it. She was scared of Natsume, how he stared at her, like she was dead to the world. Mikan turned around, starting to run away from natsume as he realised what he had just done.

"Oh shit... Mikan!" he cried out, starting to run after her, but Mikan was a bloody fast runner, and with practice over the years, she had become faster than Natsume, so easily lost him as she cried like a baby, tears streaming down her pretty face as she ran towards the only destination she knew she could hide from Natsume;

Hotaru's bedroom.

Mikan banged her fist onto the door, causing the said object to shake violently as she pounded and pounded again and again. She wanted to get in there and curl up into a ball under bed covers, spill all her problems to Hotaru even if she didn't want to listen. Mikan needed Hotaru more than ever at that point. Her relationship was shattered, she was probably pregnant with her one true loves baby and most likely would have to leave the academy to raise that child.

What could she do? She was confused and heartbroken and needed comfort. Natsume couldn't give it to her; he was angry with her, horribly angry. So Mikan continued to pound her fist against the wooden door, and moments later, after getting annoyed with the banging on her dorm door, Hotaru wrenched it open and a tear-face-streaked Mikan fell into her arms. Hotaru was surprised, her eyes widening.

"W-why are you crying, baka!? What happened?... What did that bastard do to you! Come on, tell me so that I can finally rip his fucking testicles off and then his head and feed them to the rats!" Hotaru screeched, bouncing on the balls of her feet with sheer excitement as Mikan burst into _more_ tears, stopping Hotaru from her gleeful dance. Hotaru decided then that it was a good time to drag Mikan into her room, sit her down with a cup of hot chocolate and make her spill the details so that she could make a documentry about it.

"Okay, Mikan, tell aunty Hotaru _everything_." she hissed, taking out a notebook and grabbing some glasses as Mikan glared ta her, snatching the glasses from Hotaru's face which happened to surprise the both of them. Mikan threw them onto the ground.

"Get serious, Hotaru!... I think that Natsume's gonna break up with me." Mikan sniffed, then suddenly wailed as Hotaru found herself uncomfortable by Mikan's wails. She then foudn herself comforting Mikan as best as she could by hugging her, stroking her hair and calling her an idiot. Hotaru knew that Mikan loved Natsume very much, and she was obviously broken hearted.

"Mikan, shh, shut up crying, don't be a big baby... why do you think Hyuuga's gonna break up with you? He loves you, sad to say, but I can see it in his stupid eyes." Hotaru muttered whilst rocking Mikan back and forth. Mikan blew her nose on a random hankie that Hotaru had given her as she was rocked back and forth gently, hearing the soothing voice of her best friend as she cradled the sad Mikan.

"I-I think he doesn't want me anymore! I think it's because I told him I might be pre-pre-pregnant!" hiccuped Mikan. She was in tears all over again, clutching to Hotaru tightly and burying her head into Hotaru's chest. Hotaru sat there, dumbfounded.

Mikan was pregnant?

"Wait... why would you think you're _pregnant_? You're using the pills, aren't you?" Hotaru asked Mikan with panic etched in her voice. She stared at her best friend as Mikan looked up with sad eyes, nodding slowly. Hotaru then took Mikan's hand in hers and rubbed the brunettes back gently as Mikan rested her head on Hotaru's shoulder, her crying had stopped, but she was still very upset.

"Then you shouldn't _be_ pregnant, you silly girl." Hotaru said in her icey tone as Mikan shrugged, then stared up at Hotaru weakly, barely giving her friend a smile. Hotaru sighed to herself as she pulled Mikan into a tight hug.

"Idiot. You just missed a period, I guess... and the whole eating-more-food didn't help your stupid predictions... neither did the breast growing thing." Hoatru said sorrowfully as Mikan blinked. How did Hotaru know that? Oh yeah... she told her.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mikan asked curiously as Hotaru gave her a small and rare smile. It soon returned to her usual scowl, but her eyes showed that she cared deeply for Mikan and didn't want her to be hurt.

"Mikan no baka, I went through the same thing you did when I started having sex with Ruka." Hotaru stated kindly. Mikan grimaced. She didn't want to know about Hotaru's sex life with Ruka. Anna was enough! "After a month I skipped a period and got a little curious about it, then a few weeks later my breasts grew a size bigger and soon I skipped _another_ period. So I had to check, but I wasn't." she gave Mikan another gentle and caring smile. Mikan then had to ask;

"But.. what about my eating habits? They increased." she croaked. Hotaru rolled her eyes,

"Mikan, you _always_ have weird eating habits! That's nothing new! And the podge," Hotaru poked Mikan's stomach lightly, It's because you're eating _way _too much. Just remember this; sex causes hunger. Especially when you do it a LOT!" Hotaru told Mikan as the girl blinked. Hotaru knew she wouldn't get through to Mikan so easily, so she handed her best friend a stick like thing. Mikan became even more confused.

"It's my own personal pregnancy test. It never fails, so just use it, okay? It will tell you if you're pregnant or not." Hotaru said as Mikan nodded meekly, then walked into Hotaru's bathroom. It was simple to use; all she had to do was press it to her stomach after switching it on and bingo, her result would be there in a minute or two. Mikan came out of the bathroom after five minutes, staring at the pregnancy test blankly.

"Hotaru, what does a thin black line mean?" Mikan asked her friend blankly as Hotaru smiled.

"It's negative. You're not pregnant." she declared, taking the test from Mikan and switching it off as Mikan stared down at her stomach, then patted it gently whilst breathing a sigh of relief.

"So I'm not... demo, Hotaru, how did you know I wasn't pregnant before taking the test?" asked Mikan, wondering to herself whether or not Hotaru was a psychic. Hotaru knew what her best friend was thinking, and patted her head rather fondly.

"Because you don't get _fat_, you get firm on your stomach, and your stomach just pokes out a bit with chubbiness, idiot Mikan. Don't worry. You won't get pregnant unless you don't continue using the pills or protection." Hotaru explained in her calm voice as Mikan sniffed, nodding. She then hugged Hotaru tightly, and was ready to leave to go find Natsume, when suddenly the Devil himself entered without even knocking, the cheek of it!

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are, barging in here without knocking, especially when you made the idiot cry!" Hotaru suddnely snapped before Natsume could say anything. Hotaru pointed a finger at Mikan who just slowly sat herself on the bed, watching her best friend and (maybe still) boyfriend have a little fight with each other over her.

"Shut up, stupid inventor! I'm here to see Mikan, so back off!" Natsume yelled coldly, then turned to Mikan as he pushed Hotaru out of the way. Mikan stared at him with wide eyes as he grabbed her by the arm, then suddnely picked her up, literally sweeping her off her feet, and carried her towards the door as Hotaru stomped a foot, then slammed her door behind Natsume and Mikan.

Whilst Natsume carried his girlfriend down the halls, she struggled with him, telling him to put her down and sobbing into his chest when she finally gave up trying to be tough. Natsume soon enough put her down though when they reached his bed room, dropping her onto the bed before locking his door so that she couldn't escape from him like she had previously.

"Right, I want answers." he snarled, walking towards Mikan as she stared at him in fear, then was pinned down onto the bed, looming over her as Mikan stared up at him sadly. He was still angry.

"Mikan, don't look at me like that." he whispered, suddenly looking wounded by how she gazed at him. Mikan was surprised. She slowly lifted a hand and touched his cheek with her fingers before placing her palm onto his face. She stroked his cheek as he blushed scarlet. Mikan blushed, too.

"I'm sorry for getting mad. I was just... freaked out when you told me that you might be pregnant." he admitted, suddenly sitting up as Mikan stared at him, propping herself on her elbows. She then sat up fully and rested a hand on Natsume's shoulder before she lay her head there as well.

"Well, I'm not." she muttered. Natsume did a double take. She wasn't pregnant? He stared at her, reached for her face and took it in his hands, gazing into her eyes that were brimming with tears.

"How do you know you aren't?" he asked her. Mikan sighed, then explained that she had talked with Hotaru, who had the same scare, and then how she took a pregnancy test that Hotaru had created and knowing Hotaru, this pregnancy test was accurate all the time, so when it came out negative Mikan knew that she wasn't pregnant.

"You scared me when you got angry... I thought you hated me for sure." she told him in a sad whisper as Natsume brought her body to his, hugging her tightly as Mikan held him back, burying her head into his chest.

"Baka... I could _never_ hate you. I love you way too much... I was only shocked. I don't know what i'd do if I became a father so suddenly." he said. It was true, he didn't _know_ what to do. He was still young, had a whole life ahead of him, he was in school. A kid was just too soon, too sudden... he then faced Mikan and kissed her forehead as the tears fell.

"But I'm sure that one day we'll have kids. Me and you, when we're older, but right now... we're not ready for them. We still haev a lot of growing up to do." he replied as Mikan's eyes widened. He wanted kids, with her? She knew that children were a big commitment, and Natsume was willing to take it on.

"You so sure about that?" she whispered hoarsely as he pulled her away from him to stare at her saddened face. He nodded, looking serious as he wiped away her tears and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't, Mikan, and if I didn't want to be with you, I would have left you running and crying... now, stop crying and kiss me you idiotic girl." he said with a wry grin as Mikan's lower lip wobbled, and she threw herself at Natsume for a hug, causing them both to fall off the bed and onto the floor with Mikan on top. The two started to passionately kiss and make up for their useless fight...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An hour or two later, Natsume and Mikan were laying in bed together, snuggled close and kissing each other fiercely. Natsume had somehow coaxed Mikan into skipping their lessons the next day so that they could spend the day together, talking and such. This had amused Mikan, seeing as she and Natsume barely 'talked'. It was more like sex, sex, cries, sex and some more sex and maybe some dinner. So whenhe announced he just wanted to plan a future with her, she was baffled. (me too)

"Hm, Mikan." Natsume muttered when Mikan pulled away from him. She smiled, starting to play with some of his hair. She cocked her head to one side,

"Hm?" she asked, signaling him to continue. Natsume kissed her neck gently, then brushed his lips against hers before nibbling on her ear gently. He then started to whisper into the same ear whilst wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You'll make a great wife, one day." he muttered. Mikan became bashful, blushing and wondering why her boyfriend had said that. She stared at him, puzzled.

"W-where did that come from?" she squeaked as Natsume grinned, starting to curl Mikan's chestnut hair around his fingers, then he brought Mikan's body closer to his and kissed her mercilessly.

"What, you don't want to get married?." he stopped kissing her neck, staring up at her with a smirk on his lips, "I mean, I _do_ intend on marrying you when we get out of this damned school, seeing as I am responsible for stealing your underwear upon our first meeting, then your heart and then your virginity." he chuckled at Mikan's reddening face.

Mikan then sat up, clutching the bed sheets to her chest as she smiled gently. She then giggled, nodding.

"I'd like that... marrying you would be just... wonderful." she said, breathless as Natsume grinned, pinning her down underneath him. Mikan blushed again, then felt Natsume's lips back on hers, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as her fingers raked through his hair.

His sudden proposal had caused her to become even more horny than before, and she planned to stay horny until the day she died...

**~The End~**

And that's the last chapter! I think that this chapter showed my REAL pervy side and probably my desires... hm? Yeah, enough of that, this IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! But I plan on doing another M rated story, but longer... plus Mikan and Natsume are adults. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you want me to create another M rated story. Thankies, hope you enjoyed and please... Review!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
